


A True American Hero

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A frozen dildo, A strange trade off, Chris submits, Danny turns the tables, Dark Chris, Hard rape, I know you want it, I like a little guy fun, M/M, Scream for me boy, Voyeurism, above reproach, are you single lieutenant, hard anal and oral rape, he's a hero, i don't trust him, multiple rapes, punched and thrown to the floor, swallow every drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Everyone knew who Chris Redfield was, he was a true American hero and above reproach. Chris had saved millions of lives and the world many times. Chris was the most celebrated hero of the modern world, loved and adored by all that knew him. Chris was wanted by both men and women and many dreamed of a chance for just one night with the hero. What everyone didn't know was Chris Redfield had a dark side, a very dark side. Chris considered himself above everything and everybody and free to entertain his darkest desires and fantasies, whether or not the one he chose wanted it or not. What happens when Chris loses complete control one night and becomes an insatiable and brutal man, can he be stopped.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chris laid in his bed thinking back to the night before and how he had fucked the young guy he had dragged into the woods. Chris had stopped at the coffee house where the young man worked. When Chris walked up to the counter to place his order, the young man smiled at Chris and asked him what he would like. Chris knew in his mind that the kid wanted him. Chris spent the next two nights watching when the kid left work and which way he went. Chris had noticed that the kid had to pass by a dense section of trees on his way home. Chris laid in wait just inside the tree line, he knew that the kid would be passing by very soon. Like clockwork Chris could hear footsteps approaching and could see it was the kid from the coffee house. 

Chris waited until the kid was just past him and reached out putting a hand across the kids mouth and locking one of his large arms around the kid’s arms pinning them to his side as he pulled the kid deeper into the trees. "Don't fight me, I know you want it", said Chris in the kid’s ear. The kid began to shake his head no. "It's alright said Chris, no one can see us and no one will know". Chris reached down and unsnapped the kids pants, and ran his hand down onto the kids cock. "How old are you", asked Chris as he lifted his hand slightly away from the kids mouth. "Seventeen", said the kid. Chris yanked down the kids pants, "You better do everything I tell you too", said Chris. Chris drove the kid to his knees and put his hand over the kids mouth. 

Chris shoved the kids head against the ground and kept his hand over his mouth as he rubbed the pre-cum that dripped from his cockhead against the kid’s ass. "You ready to take this hero's fat cock", said Chris. Chris rammed his full length into the kid’s ass. Chris could hear the kid's muffled scream. "You should be grateful I chose you to give my amazing cock to, you little ingrate", said Chris. Chris brutally and savagely began to rage fuck the kid. Chris felt the kid go limp, "I knew you fucking wanted it you little bitch boy", said Chris. Chris pulled his cock from the kid’s ass after several minute and forced his cock into the kids throat, "Swallow this hero's cum, be my little cum dump", said Chris as he began to shoot down the kids throat. 

The kid began to choke and gag from all of the semen that Chris was releasing into his throat, "SWALLOW IT", growled Chris. Chris finally finished and pulled his cock from the kids throat as the kid continued to choke and gag as cum dripped from his mouth. Chris grabbed the kid by the hair and drew his head back. Chris leaned down to the kid’s ear. "I wouldn't say anything about this or everyone will know that you like getting fucked in the ass", said Chris, and you're welcome. Chris pulled up his pants and walked out of the woods. Anders called Danny. Hey was you going to stop and get coffee before you come to the base, asked Anders? Yeah, did you want me to bring you one, said Danny. If you would please, said Anders. Danny stopped at the coffee shop to pick up coffee for him and Anders. 

When Danny stepped up to the counter, he looked at Justin. Justin what happened to your cheek, asked Danny? I tripped and fell last night, said Justin not looking at Danny. Danny placed his order, and stepped to the pickup area. Maybe he got a little too frisky with someone, said Chris. Danny turned and looked; it was Chris. What, said Danny? Maybe the kid got a little too frisky with someone and that's how he got the scrap on his face, said Chris. I don't think so, said Danny, Justin is a good kid and he wouldn't do something like that. Chris laughed, people can surprise you sometimes, said Chris. Justin brought Danny his order, Can I speak to you for a moment Justin, said Danny. I'm really busy, said Justin. I just need a minute, said Danny. 

Danny walked outside with Justin and walked to the side of the coffee house. What really happened to your face, said Danny. Justin stayed silent for a minute, Justin what happened, said Danny. I've known you for a long time, said Danny, you can trust me. Justin began to cry, what happened Justin, said Danny? Justin looked at Danny, a man pulled me into the woods last night and raped me, said Justin. WHAT, said Danny as Justin continued to cry. Have you called the police, asked Danny? NO, said Justin in a panicked voice, please don't call the police, said Justin. Justin you have to report this, said Danny. NO, said Justin. If I report it then everyone will find out, said Justin. Danny hugged Justin. Please don't say anything Danny, said Justin. 

I promise I won't, said Danny. You really need to report this, said Danny. I can't, said Justin. If I report it then everyone at school will find out, said Justin. If I report it he might come back and do it again or maybe something worse, said Justin. It's your decision, said Danny, but at least talk to a counselor or a Social Worker. Justin nodded. Danny walked Justin to the door and watched him go in, poor kid said Danny. So what happened to the kid, said Chris? Danny turned to Chris, he tripped and fell, said Danny. Chris laughed, he looks like the clumsy type, said Chris. Yeah, said Danny. Danny arrived at the base and walked to Anders office and gave him his coffee. Thank you, sir, said Anders as he took a big drink of the coffee. You know Justin from the coffee house right, said Danny? 

Yeah, he's a good kid, said Anders. Some sick fuck pulled him into the woods last night and raped him, said Danny. WHAT, said Anders. Shh, said Danny, nobody else knows. Did he call the police, said Anders? No and he won't I've already tried, said Danny. Why, said Anders? If he makes a report, he's afraid everyone at school will find out or the guy might come back, said Danny. I made him promise that he would talk to a counselor or a Social Worker, said Danny. That's just fucked up, said Anders. This makes three now, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Danny? This makes the third rape in the last month, said Anders. The first one reported was some young college guy, said Anders. The guy was living above someone's garage and a guy broke in and raped him, said Anders. 

Then a guy was out jogging and got pulled into some brush and raped, said Anders. Now Justin gets pulled into some trees and gets raped, said Anders. Jesus, said Danny, I wonder how many are like Justin that this guy has raped but they didn't report it. Good morning Lieutenant, said Chris as he walked into the office. Good morning Captain, said Danny. Is your captain around lieutenant, asked Chris? No sir, he is not back yet, said Danny. Danny took a few steps back away from Chris. Chris Redfield may be an American hero and had saved many people and the world many times but there was something about the man Danny didn't like. Being around Chris put Danny on edge, made him uneasy and Danny did not like or trust Chris Redfield. 

I'll have him contact you when he returns captain, said Danny. Thank you, lieutenant, said Chris. Chris walked closer to Danny and straightened Danny's collar. That's better, said Chris as he smiled at Danny. Danny slightly cringed as Chris fixed his collar, he didn't like Chris being this close to him let alone touching him. As you were, said Chris as he left the office. Danny blew out a huff of air. God, I hate that guy, said Danny. You must be the only man on the planet that does not like Chris Redfield, said Anders. What exactly is your problem with him, asked Anders? I don't trust him, nobody is that perfect, said Danny. I heard stories about him, said Danny. What kind of stories, said Anders? How he abuses his men, how he has an ego the size of Everest, I have even heard stories that he rapes his men because he thinks they want him to, said Danny. 

OH BULLSHIT, said Anders. That's just pissed off soldiers making shit up about him because they can't work with him, said Anders. Whatever you say, said Danny, just be careful around him. Get that ass up Nivans, said Chris as he drove his cock harder into Piers' ass. Piers was bent across Chris' desk and holding on to the other side as Chris pounded into his ass. You like your Captain fucking your ass with his fat cock, don't you NIvans, said Chris? Yes sir, said Piers. Yeah, fucking take it, snarled Chris. Chris had been raping Piers since the first night Chris made him his lieutenant. Piers remembered how Chris had told him that now that he was his lieutenant he would be taking on "special duties". Chris then told piers to get on his knees and unzip his pants. 

Piers thought it was a joke until Chris gave him a right cross to the jaw knocking him to the floor. Chris had raped Piers four times that night and almost every night since. Chris pulled out of Piers ass and pushed him to the floor. Ready for your Captain's load said Chris smiling. Piers opened his mouth and Chris shoved his cock into Piers mouth and pulled Piers head all the way down on his cock. Piers began to choke and wretch form Chris' cock. Don't you miss a fucking drop, growled Chris as he began his release in Piers throat. Piers was unable to contain all of the semen that Chris was releasing in his throat and instinctively pulled back gasping for air as semen rushed from his mouth. YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCK, yelled Chris as he kicked Piers in the side of his head sending Piers hard against the floor. 

Chris reached down and grabbed Piers by the throat. How dare you let my cum hit the floor, said Chris. It's an honor to have me cum for you and you just waste it, said Chris. Do you have any idea how many men would kill to have the honor of fucking my cock and tasting my cum, said Chris? I'm a fucking American hero and this is how you honor me, said Chris as he punched Piers in the face and dropping him back to the floor. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT, yelled Chris. Piers slowly stood and pulled his pants up. I SAID GET OUT, yelled Chris. Piers left Chris' office and walked into the restroom. Piers looked in the mirror and saw the blood running from the cut next to his eye. Piers washed his face and looked in the mirror. 

How could the man Piers had so much loved and admired turn out to be the monster he now knew? Piers thought if he did what Chris told him to do he could eventually change Chris and have the relationship Piers wanted with Chris. Piers realized that would never happen after he went to Chris' office one night and found Chris raping a young new recruit on his desk. Get over here and hold his hands, barked Chris to Piers. Piers did as Chris told him; Chris began to slam relentlessly into the young recruit until he released all he had into the recruit. Chris pulled his pants up and walked over to the recruit still laying on his desk and titled his face up towards his. Welcome to the BSAA, said Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Adam Evans walked through the door and into his office. Lieutenant may I see you a moment, said Adam. Anders looked at Danny and raised his eye brows. Danny walked into the captain’s office and shut the door. You wanted to see me sir, said Danny. Adam unbuttoned his jacket and sat his hat on the desk. Yes, said Adam. Adam walked towards Danny, It has come to my attention that, Adam paused, I haven't kissed you today, said Adam. Adam leaned down and kissed Danny passionately. The two men knew what the consequences would be if it was ever found out that a captain was having a relationship with his lieutenant. It actually happened more than people thought, Danny knew of three other lieutenants that were having a relationship with a superior officer. 

The difference was Adam and Danny were both men and the brass would be only to willing to make an example out of them if they were discovered. Adam and Danny had only started their relationship a year ago. It started on the night of the 20th anniversary of the BSAA, the party was held at a very wealthy banker's mansion. Danny had slipped outside to tour the grounds and have a smoke. Adam had seen Danny slip out and followed him. Nice night, said Adam. Danny turned and saw Adam walking up. It is, said Danny. Not enjoying the party, said Adam. Not really, I can't even dance with anyone, said Danny. Danny was one of the few openly gay officers at the base. I saw you dancing with Rita earlier, said Adam. Yeah, until she started rubbing her tits against me, said Danny. 

Oh, laughed Adam. I swear some women think that if a gay guy would have sex with them they would become straight, said Danny smiling. I could just imagine everyone's face if I walked up to one the male soldiers and asked him to dance, said Danny laughing. Adam stepped up to Danny, may I have this dance lieutenant, said Adam extending his hand. Danny looked at Adam for a moment before taking his hand. Danny put his hand on Adam's shoulder as Adam put his hand on Danny's waist. The two began to waltz to the music coming from the mansion. Danny had always found Adam to be incredibly attractive, the reddish-brown hair, the intense green eyes that always seem to look straight through Danny, and that sexy beard Adam had. Adam was 6' 3 and Danny only 5' 7, Danny liked a tall man.

Danny had seen Adam working out at the gym on the base, Adam was more than in shape, he had a sculpted body that Danny would really like to explore. As they danced Adam looked into Danny's eye's, I need to tell you something Danny, said Adam. What is it, said Danny? Adam stopped dancing with Danny, Danny I'm very attracted to you and I don't know how you feel about that and I have been wanting to tell you for a while now but, Danny put his hand on the back of Adam's neck and pulled him down into a kiss cutting him off. Adam returned Danny's kiss. Danny if we do this, we have to be exceedingly careful, if the brass ever found out they could court martial us, said Adam. I know, said Danny, but I think you're worth the risk. Adam smiled and kissed Danny again.

I've been waiting to do that all day said Adam. Hope it was worth the wait, said Danny in a coy tone. Absolutely, said Adam as he kissed Danny again. Did you really need to see me or to just make out with me, said Danny? Who said we can't do both, said Adam? Adam released Danny and walked over to his desk and sat down, Captain Redfield called and asked if he could "borrow" you for some training today, said Adam. Adam seen the look of disgust cross Danny's face. I know you're not fond of Redfield but his lieutenant is out sick today, said Adam. I told him that I would allow you to assist him, but only for today, said Adam. So, Piers is out sick, what kind of training does he need me for, asked Danny. Martial Arts, said Adam. Danny rolled his eyes. Danny you have won countless awards and there's not a man on this base that could match you in martial arts, including myself, said Adam.

Adam got up and walked over to Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulders. Just go and demonstrate some things and you'll be done, said Adam. Adam put his arms around Danny's waist. As a consolation reward, I'm taking you to Dorian's for dinner tonight. Dorian's said Danny. What if someone see's us, said Danny? Hey a captain can take his lieutenant to dinner, said Adam, and then home for dessert as Adam kissed Danny. Fine, said Danny, what time do I need to be at the gym? 1500 hours, said Adam. Danny looked at his watch, I better get a move on then, said Danny. I'll see you later, said Adam as he kissed Danny and squeezed his ass. Don't start some shit you can't finish, said Danny as he squeezed Adams ass. Danny walked out of Adam's office and over to Anders desk. 

Your lips are all red and slightly swollen, said Anders. Mind your business corporal, said Danny smiling. Anders was one of the few people that knew about Adam and Danny. Danny had caught Anders and Major Ian Dean making out at a party Adam was having. Danny reassured Anders and Ian his lips were sealed, later that night Anders caught Adam and Danny kissing in the kitchen. You seeing Ian tonight, asked Danny? Yeah, I'm going to cook for him and then serve myself as dessert, said Anders. Danny laughed. If anyone needs me I'll be at the gym, said Danny as he walked out the door. As Danny made his way to the gym he ran into Piers in the hallway. JESUS CHRIST PIERS, said Danny, what happened to your face. Danny could see the cut next to Piers eye and the bruised imprint of a boot mark. 

I got into a little scuffle at the bar last night, said Piers. Are you alright, asked Danny? I'm fine, just needed a day off is all, said Piers. Piers expression was hiding something. What's going on Piers, you're not exactly known for getting into bar fights, said Danny. The cap, I mean the guy at the bar was just being an asshole and got off a lucky hit, said Piers. Piers are you sure there's nothing going on, said Danny? Nothing said Piers. Did Redfield do this to you, asked Danny? NO, said Piers. The captain is a good man and he takes care of his men, sometimes with tough love but only when we need it, said Piers. Piers if your captain is hurting you that's not tough love, it's abuse, said Danny. YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, yelled Piers. 

Danny took a step back, shocked by Piers response. I'm sorry Piers, I wasn't making an accusation only making a statement, said Danny. I'm sorry said Piers, guess I over reacted a little. It's okay, said Danny. Listen I got to get to the gym and do your job since you decided to get into a bar fight, said Danny, playfully pushing Piers shoulder. I'll see ya, said Piers as he began to walk away. Piers, said Danny. Piers stops and turns around. If you ever need to talk, I'm here, said Danny. Piers nodded and continued on his way. Danny was in the locker room getting dressed, he had just pulled on his shorts when Chris walked in and over next to him. Anderson, glad you made it, said Chris as he tugged his shirt off over his head. Yeah, someone has to teach these recruits how to kick ass, said Danny. 

Chris stood and took off his pants, Chris shock his cock and balls, gotta loosen this up a bit, said Chris. Danny pulled on his shirt. I'll see you on the mat, said Danny as he walked away. Danny was stretching on the mat as the new recruits began to file in, Chris walked up to Danny on the mat and began stretching. Well, isn’t this a sad looking group, said Chris. Ready, said Danny. Let's go, said Chris. ATTENTION, boomed Chris voice. The recruits went silent and stood up straight. I'm Captain Redfield and this is Lieutenant Anderson, said Chris. Lieutenant Anderson is on loan to me today for this training, you will meet your lieutenant tomorrow, said Chris. Lieutenant, said Chris.

Danny walked up to the group, does anyone here have any martial arts training, asked Danny? One female and two males raised their hands. You three front and center, said Danny. The three recruits ran and stood in front of Danny. What's your name recruit, asked Danny looking at the female. Private Meyers, sir. What area of martial arts are you skilled in, asked Danny? Taekwondo, sir, said Private Meyers. Danny stepped the one of the male recruits, what's your name recruit, said Danny? Private Benson, sir. What area of martial arts are you skilled in, asked Danny? Judo, sir, said Private Benson. Danny walked to the last recruit, what's your name recruit, asked Danny? Private Kuntz, sir. And what area of martial arts are you skilled in, asked Danny. Aikido, sir. 

I was undefeated three years running, sir, said Private Kuntz. Really, said Danny. Chris covered the smile on his face because he knew what Danny was getting ready to do. Danny stood in front of Private Kuntz. Private what is the number one rule at the BSAA, asked Danny? Kick ass, sir, said Private Kuntz. Danny turned and hit Private Kuntz directly in the center of his chest sending him to the floor holding his chest. Danny crouched down next to the Private. No, it's not "kick ass", it's never let your guard down, said Danny. Danny stood and helped the private up. I want you all to take ten minutes and stretch and then we will begin, said Danny. When everyone was done stretching Danny lined them up next to the mat. Chris stood next to Danny. Captain Redfield and I are going to demonstrate some basic hold breaks, said Danny. 

Chris and Danny went through a few basic moves. Now I'm going to show you my favorite move, said Chris. Lieutenant if you will get on the mat on your hands and knees, said Chris smiling. Danny eyed Chris before getting on his hands and knees. Chris got on his knees behind Danny. Sir, what is this move called, asked one of the recruits? DOGGY STYLE, yelled Chris as he grabbed Danny's hips and began to drive his crotch against Danny's ass. What do say say Anderson, is this your favorite move now, said Chris laughing. No, but this is, said Danny as he rolled forward and drove his feet against Chris' chin delivering a devastating sky kick. Chris flew back on the mat landing on his back hard. Danny rolled to a standing position. 

Danny looked at the recruits, that's called a sky kick and it's a very effective counter to the doggy style hold, said Danny. Chris got up rubbing his chin as he looked at Danny. Chris thought how he would love to slam Danny against the mat and force his cock deep into his ass. Chris wanted to hear Danny scream and see his face wince in pain. Chris wanted to make Danny choke on his cum. Alright I think that's enough for today, said Chris, dismissed. Danny walked into the locker room to change. Chris came in a minute later and began to get undressed. Want to go for a beer Anderson, said Chris. Can't I've got dinner plans, said Danny. Got a date with a hot guy huh, said Chris. Something like that, said Danny. Chris walked up behind Danny and softly ran his lips down Danny's neck. 

Danny turned and looked at Chris, what are you doing, said Danny? Relax said Chris, I enjoy a little guy fun too, said Chris. Chris reached down and stroked his cock, whatcha say Anderson, wanna go for a ride. No, I happen to be seeing someone, said Danny. Well, if you change your mind look me up and I'll pound that ass like it has never been pounded, said Chris smiling. Danny picked up his bag and left the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Danny sat in the restaurant enjoying their meal. I was thinking that maybe we should get away for a while, said Adam. Oh, said Danny. I was thinking that we should go to my family’s house in the mountains for a week, said Adam. MMMM, that sound so good right now, said Danny. Adam looked across the table at Danny, Danny knew that look only too well. Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight, said Danny? Adam looked at Anders, you just did, said Adam. Ready for dessert, said Adam as he looked at the menu. I am, but what I want isn't on the menu, said Danny looking at Adam. Adam looked Danny and seen the look in his eyes, Check, said Adam. Chris walked behind the abandoned building and saw several men standing around. It was a popular spot to go to have casual, no strings attached sex. 

Chris looked around and saw a rather young-looking guy standing by the tree line and walked over to him. Hey, said Chris. Hey, said the young guy. Chris propped one of his arms against the tree that the young guy was standing against. You like soldiers, said Chris? The young guy turned towards Chris. You're a soldier, said the young guy? I'm a fucking hero, said Chris, as he pushed the young guy into the tree line. How would you like to serve your country, said Chris smiling? If you're a hero I should do my part for my country, I'm Michael. Nice to meet you Michael, said Chris as he continued to push Michael further into the woods. Have you saved a lot of people, asked Michael? I saved the fucking world, said Chris. How old are you Michael, asked Chris? 

I turned eight-teen last week, said Michael. MMMM, I bet you're nice and tight, said Chris. Chris unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper, ready to service your hero, said Chris. Michael walked over to Chris and took out Chris' cock. DAMN, said Michael, you're fucking huge. Chris reached down and unbuttoned Michael's pants and ran his hand down and grabbed Michael's cock. Not bad kid, said Chris. Chris maneuvered Michael over to a half-fallen tree and turned him around. Chris yanked down Michael's pants. Hey go easy, said Michael, I've never been with a guy as large as you. Chris placed his hand over Michael's mouth and slammed him over the half-fallen tree. You wanted to fuck a hero and this is how a hero fucks, said Chris. Chris found Michael's puckered opening and rammed his full length deep into Michael's ass. 

Chris could hear Michael's muffed yells as Chris relentlessly drilled into Michaels ass. Yeah, fuck your hero, hissed Chris as he pounded harder and deeper into Michaels ass. Chris felt Michaels body go limp, not man enough for this hero laughed Chris. Chris continued to brutally fuck the unconscientious guy. Yeah make me fucking cum, said Chris. Chris pulled out of Michaels ass and Michael fell to the ground. Chris pulled Michael up from the ground by his hair and slammed his cock deep into Michaels throat. Now see what a true American hero taste like, said Chris, as he began to explode in Michael throat. Chris grunted and rammed into Michael mouth as he saw his cum run from Michael mouth. Once Chris had emptied the last drop into Michaels mouth, he dropped the guy on the ground and tucked his cock back into his pants. 

Chris turned and looked down at Michael unconscious on the ground, thank you for your service, said Chris as he laughed and walked away. Danny opened his eyes and looked at the clock. The alarm would be going off in less than ten minutes. Danny snuggled down on Adams chest and ran his hand through Adam's chest hair. Morning, said Adam. Morning, said Danny. Danny sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Adam sat up behind Danny and kissed down his shoulder. Danny leaned back against Adam as Adam put his arms around Danny. I'll make coffee said Danny. Danny got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and started the coffee. Adam walked in and kissed Danny on the side of his head. Danny went upstairs to brush his teeth and returned to the kitchen. 

Adam handed Danny a cup of coffee that he had poured in Danny's Baby Yoda mug. Adam put his arms around Danny's waist, ready for a shower, said Adam as he kissed Danny's neck. No, said Danny. It we take a shower together we'll end up being late, said Danny. We can be a few minutes late whispered Adam. Danny turned to face Adam, well if it's only by a few minutes said Danny as he kissed Adam. Danny ran his hand down into Adam's underwear and gripped his fully hard cock, and I know what I want to wash first, said Danny as he slid down Adams chest. The two men arrived at the base and walked into the office. Danny walked over to Anders desk, there was another rape last night, said Anders and handed Danny the newspaper. 

Two men found the victim in the woods unconscious, read Danny, behind the old Bexley restaurant. That's a major cruising spot, said Anders. The paper says that the victim had gone into shock, most likely from the assault, said Danny. It also says that if the victim had not been found when he was, he would have died, said Danny. That makes four that we know of, said Anders. Danny stood and looked out the window thinking about what he had just read. Hey handsome came a deep voice next to his ear, causing Danny to jump back. Danny turned and saw Chris standing there laughing. What's got you so jumpy, said Chris smiling. Nothing, said Danny, I was just in thought is all. Chris picked up the paper and scanned the story about the rape. 

Chris smiled and even giggled a little as he dropped the paper back on the desk. A cold chill went up Danny's back. Is your Captain in, asked Chris? Yes, said Danny. Chris walked over to Adam's door and knocked, Come, said a voice from the other side. Chris opened the door and walked in. God, I hate that prick, said Danny. It was the end of the day and Danny was standing in Adam's office. You coming over for dinner tonight, asked Adam. I can't, said Danny, I have to get this audit done so I will be in the old file room for a while. Adam kissed Danny, call me when you get home, said Adam. Danny walked all the way to the back of the base to the old file room, Danny hated going to the old file room because it creeped him out being in the old building alone. 

Chris had noticed Danny walking towards the old building and followed him. Danny unlocked the door and went inside. Chris waited a few minutes and then entered. Danny was in the C section of the building looking at the requisition forms. Chris peered around the corner and saw Danny pulling the files. Chris looked down at Danny's ass. Chris had thought many times of what it would be like to fuck that tiny round ass, to make Danny scream and beg him, to watch Danny greedily suck the cum from his cock. Chris wanted to fuck the man hard and deep, and hear him beg Chris for his hero cum. Chris was rock hard. Chris stealthily made his way to the fuse box, Chris pulled one of the fuse's out causing the entire floor to go dark. You have got to be fucking kidding me, said Danny. 

Danny turned on the tiny flashlight attached to his keychain, it barley provided enough light to see. Danny searched and finally found the fuse box. Danny noticed that one of the fuse's was missing. Danny was suddenly slammed against one of the metal shelves, several punches were delivered to his kidneys and back and he was thrown to the floor. Danny could see a large figure coming at him and he delivered a hard kick to the figure buying him enough time to get on his feet. The figure came at Danny again grabbing him around the waist. Danny draws up one of his knees and drives his elbow down simultaneously striking the assailant and causing him to cry out. Danny turns to run but his grabbed by the shoulder. As Danny turns he receives a devastating punch to the face and falls to the floor. 

The assailant is on top of him and he is pulling Danny's pants down. The assailant has Danny pinned to the floor with one large hand in his back and an incredible weight and strength pressing down on him down. Danny can feel the man's cock sliding across his ass searching for its target. Danny suddenly shifts to one side causing the assailant to lose his grip on Danny's back. Danny rolls and drives his foot into the assailant as hard as he can sending the assailant flying onto his back. Danny stands and pulls up his pants and runs for the door. Once outside Danny flags down a jeep with two-armed MP's. The two MP's draw their weapons and enter the building. Danny had gotten a nine-millimeter and a flashlight from one of the MP's. 

The three men make their way to the fuse box and replace the missing fuse and the lights return. There's nobody here sir, said one of the MP's. Whoever it was must have hauled ass when you made it outside, said the other MP. Sir your nose and mouth are bleeding, we need to take you to the infirmary, said the MP. The MP's took Danny to the infirmary. Danny was setting on an examining table when a red headed woman pulled back the curtain. Lieutenant my name is Dr. Claire Redfield and I will be treating you. Claire examined Danny's nose and mouth. Nothings broken but you are going to have two black eyes and some serious bruising for a week, said Claire. And you said this happened in the old file building, said Claire. Yes, said Danny. 

Danny could hear heavy but fast footsteps approaching and then the curtain was pulled back. Adam looked at Danny, are you alright lieutenant, said Adam. Danny could see the anger and pain that ran across Adam's face. When can he return to duty, asked Adam? I would like for him to take a few days off and recuperate, said Claire. May I have moment with my lieutenant, said Adam. Claire smiled and pulled the curtain on her way out. Adam grabbed Danny and hugged him and silently kissed the top of his head. Adam pulled back from Danny and looked at his face. Adam lightly ran his hand down the side of Danny's face. Any idea who would want to do this, said Adam. No said Danny, but I didn't put everything into the report that happened. Like what, said Adam. Not here, said Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam drove Danny back to his house. the drive home had been quiet. I need a shower, said Danny as he headed upstairs. Danny had finished his shower and went back down stairs. Adam had ordered some take out, Danny realized how hungry he was. Perfect timing, said Danny. Adam walked over to Danny and put his arms around him, are you sure you're alright, said Adam. Danny gave Adam a light kiss, I'm fine, said Danny. So, what happened, asked Adam? I was in the old file room and the lights went out and someone attacked me, said Danny. Danny walked over to Adam, there is one more thing that I didn't put in my report, said Danny. Adam put down his fork and looked up at Danny. Danny sat down on Adam's lap. What is it Danny, asked Adam? 

I need you to remain very calm, alright said Danny. Whoever attacked me tried to rape me, said Danny. Adam was on his feet looking down at Danny. WHAT, yelled Adam. See this is where you need to be calm, said Danny. Danny, said Adam. I said whoever it was tried, but they didn't accomplish their goal, said Danny as he put his hand on Adam's cheek. Adam looked down at Danny, he could see the tears forming in Adam's eyes. I'm going to find this son of a bitch and I'm going to put several bullets in him, said Adam. You'll do no such thing, said Danny. He'll be found and then we will let the BSAA deal with him, said Danny. Adam put his arms around Danny and held him. Are you sure you're alright, said Adam? I'll heal, said Danny. 

I'm off for the next two days so I figured that I will just work from home, said Danny. You mean here, said Adam. No, I mean from my house, said Danny. I want you to stay here, said Adam. Adam I'll be perfectly fine at my house, said Danny. You know Jill is going to pay me a visit so I need to be home, said Danny. This is your home Danny, said Adam. I know but I have to go to my house tomorrow, said Danny. You need to stay here, said Adam. Danny looked into Adam's eye's, I'm going home tomorrow morning, end of discussion, said Danny. Adam looked into Danny's eye's, he knew that look only too well. Danny had made up his mind and trying to change it would be pointless. However, if you would like to come and stay at my place for the next few days, said Danny. 

I'd have no objections as Danny ran his hands down and squeezed Adam's ass. Just try and keep me away, said Adam as he leaned down and kissed Danny. Chris looked into the mirror in his office bathroom. He had taken a direct hit on his nose as he wiped the blood from his face. Chris' chest hurt, he knew the hit that Danny had landed on his chest and back had fractured at least three of his ribs. Little mother fucker, Chris said as he continued to wipe the dried blood from his face. Chris heard his office door open and close. Chris threw the bloody wash cloth into the sink and walked out. Piers was right on time as usual. Captain, said Piers. Chris walked over to where Piers was standing and huffed out a breath at him. Piers looked up and saw the swelling of Chris' nose and the cut above his eye. 

Captain what happened, said Piers. None of your fucking business, barked Chris. Piers remained standing waiting for Chris' orders. Chris walked over to his desk and sat down. Chris was re-playing the nights events in his head. He was so close to finally fucking Danny ass, an ass he had wanted to fuck for a long time. Chris had tried everything to get Danny interested, to make him want Chris, but nothing worked. Danny wouldn't give Chris the time of day unless he was ordered. Chris knew that Danny was no light weight, he may be short and openly gay, but he was also a force to be reckoned with. Chris tried to drug Danny once at a BSAA gathering, but Danny had dropped the drink after being bumped into. Why did Danny not want him, he's a fucking hero and hung like a horse, he was every man and woman's dream? 

Chris could put any man from the base on their knees and they would gladly service Chris' hero cock and drink every last drop of his cum. But not Danny. Chris looked at Piers, just get the fuck out of here Piers. Yes sir, said Piers as he left. As Piers walked down the hallway back to his room, he felt a little disappointed. Although Chris was way too rough with him at times, Piers liked servicing Chris' huge cock and making Chris feel good. The next morning Danny woke up, Adam was snuggled up behind Danny with his arm around his waist. Danny pulled Adam's hand up and kissed it. Adam wrapped his arm back around Danny and held him tighter. Don't squeeze to tight, laughed Danny, I really have to pee, said Danny. 

Adam chuckled and kissed the back of Danny's neck. Morning sexy, said Adam. Danny rolled over to face Adam and gave him a light kiss, morning stud muffin, said Danny. Adam smiled and opened his eyes to look at Danny. The smile quickly left Adam's face as he put his hand on Danny's cheek. How do you feel, said Adam? Fine, said Danny, what's wrong? Your face is pretty bruised up, said Adam? I got to pee, said Danny as he rolled over and sat up. Danny groaned loudly as he sat up and pain seized his entire body. Adam was right behind Danny with his hands on his shoulders. Take it easy, said Adam. I'm fine, said Danny. You're not fine, said Adam, you got attacked last night and you should be taking it slow. Danny huffed out some air, and I'm also a soldier and dealing with pain is part of the job, said Danny. 

Danny stood and pain grip almost every part of his body as he let out a yelp. Adam was standing behind Danny with his arm around his waist. Breath, said Adam. Danny breathed until the pain subsided. I'm good, said Danny as he patted Adam's hand on his waist. Danny walked to the bathroom and peed. Danny washed his hands and picked up the electric tooth brush and turned it on. Danny looked in the mirror and almost dropped the toothbrush. Black and deep purple were stained under his eyes and swollen. His nose almost didn't look like his. There was a huge bruise that almost covered his entire right cheek and there was a gash on the top left part of his forehead. Tears began to sting at Danny's eyes, don't you dare, said Danny to himself. 

You are a soldier not a bitch, said Danny. Danny leaned closer to the mirror, I will get you, you cock sucking mother fucker, said Danny. What, said Adam. I said I love you, said Danny. Adam popped his head into the bathroom, I love you too, said Adam. Danny drove home and began finishing up his audit. Danny had called Anders and asked him to drop off the rest of the audit paperwork for him to finish up. Danny's doorbell rang. Danny opened the door and there stood Jill Valentine; he had been expecting a visit from the director. Jill drew in a deep gasp and covered her mouth. Danny could see the tears forming in her eyes. I'm alright said Danny. Jill hugged Danny, I'm so sorry this happened to you, said Jill. Come in, said Danny. Danny and Jill set at his dining room table. 

I made a fresh pot of coffee, would you like some, asked Danny. Yes please, said Jill. Danny poured two cups of the fresh coffee and took one to Jill. So I read your report this morning, said Jill. Any ideas who would want to do this to you, asked Jill? Not really, said Danny. I have always had great rapport with the other soldiers and officers, said Danny. Obliviously I have pissed someone off, said Danny. We had a team go over the file room and we found some blood, but it turned out to be yours, said Jill. The team did find someone else's blood, but whoever this is was smart enough to wipe it not leaving us enough to test, said Jill. Has anything happened recently that you can think of, asked Jill? Nothing I can think of, said Danny. We checked the surveillance video but came up empty, said Jill. 

So whoever this is knows how to avoid detection by removing evidence and avoiding cameras, said Danny. The problem is we are on a base with over four hundred highly trained men and women that could accomplish this feat, said Jill. What do you remember about the attacker, said Jill? He was big, at least over six feet, very muscular and strong, and hit like you were being kicked by a horse, said Danny. It's not much to go on, but I promise you Danny I will get to the bottom of this, said Jill. Thanks Jill, said Danny. So how are you and Captain Evans getting along, asked Jill? Great, said Danny, he's an incredible captain and treats me very well. Jill smiled and put down her coffee. That's not what I'm talking about, said Jill. I mean how are you and Adam doing, said Jill smiling. 

UHH, I'm not sure what you mean, said Danny. Jill reached over and put her hand on Danny's, Danny I've known about you and Adam since the 20th anniversary party for the BSAA, said Jill. Fear gripped Danny. Relax, said Jill. The BSAA is more relaxed these days about same sex couples dating, said Jill. Although they still tend to look down on superior officers dating their subordinates, said Jill. How do you know, asked Danny? I slipped outside with my girlfriend and I saw Adam kissing you, I thought that it was about time, laughed Jill. Anyone with eyes could see how attracted Adam is to you Danny, said Jill, I certainly saw it. Danny began to giggle and turn red. Are you blushing, said Jill laughing? Danny's doorbell rang. That must be Anders with the rest of the audit documents I need, said Danny. 

Danny walked Jill to the door and opened it. I hope I remembered everything, said Anders as he walked in and looked at Danny. Anders let out a small yelp and dropped the file on the floor as he covered his mouth. I'll let you explain, said Jill, as she walked out the door. What the hell happened to your face said Anders. It's a long story, said Danny. Anders grabbed Danny by the arm, did Adam do this, said Anders closely studying Danny's face. GOD NO, yelled Danny, Adam would never hurt me. Just sit down, said Danny. Danny explained the attack from the night before and how it was being investigated. And you have no idea who it could be, said Anders. None, it was dark and I never saw his face, said Danny. There's something else that I didn't put in the report, said Danny. 

What, said Anders? Whoever it was tried to rape me, said Danny. OH GOD, said Anders. I was able to stop him, said Danny. Danny stopped and thought for a minute, was there any mention of another rape last night in the papers, asked Danny? Not that I saw, said Anders. Danny went to his porch and brought in the stack of newspapers and sifted through them until he found todays paper. Danny went through the paper but did not see any stories about any rapes. What's the matter, said Anders? Danny walked into the living room and opened his laptop. Danny handed Anders a notebook and a pen. Danny brought up the story about the first rape. So the first rape was the college kid who lived over the garage, said Danny. Danny gave Anders the name of the road that the rape took place on. 

The guy was 19 years old, said Danny. The second rape happened at Stanbury Park where the jogger was pulled into the bushes and raped, said Danny. He was twenty years old, said Danny. Then Justin gets raped on his way home from work here on Sutton, said Danny. Justin is only 17, said Danny. Then the fourth guy is raped in the woods behind the old Bexley restaurant on state route 42, he was only 18, said Danny. Danny brought up a map of the town and plotted the location of the rapes. OH MY GOD, said Danny. What said Anders? Look at the locations of all of the attacks in conjunction to the base said Danny. All the attacks happened within five miles of the base. Yeah, said Anders. I was almost raped on the base last night, said Danny. No other attacks took place anywhere else, said Danny. 

Anders stared at the screen. Don't you get it, said Danny? Whoever is raping all these people is from the base, said Danny. HOLY SHIT, said Anders. But who, said Anders? Danny just stared at the screen. Anders left to return to the base. Danny's phone rang, it was Adam. How's the sexiest man in the world doing, asked Adam. I don't know, how are you doing laughed Danny. Everything okay, asked Adam. Just fine, said Danny. I was going to stop and pick up some Chinese on the way, unless you want something else, said Adam? Chinese is fine, said Danny. I'll see you at five-thirty, said Adam. I love you Danny, said Adam, I love you too Adam, said Danny. Danny went back to looking at the map of the town when his doorbell rang. Danny walked to the door and opened. 

There on his porch stood Chris Redfield. Jesus, what happened to your face Captain, asked Danny? Just had a little fun last night, said Chris. DAMN, who did that number on your face Anderson, said Chris. Not sure, but I will find the fucker, said Danny. Can I come in, asked Chris? Danny stepped to the side allowing Chris to enter. Jill sent out a general alert to all officers about the incident involving you this morning and I just wanted to check on you, said Chris. I'm fine, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, any idea who it was, asked Chris. No, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny's bruised face. Was he trying to fight you or fuck you, laughed Chris? The comment sent an icy surge through Danny. I know one thing, said Danny, whoever it was, is a fucking coward. 

The smile dropped from Chris' face. Oh, said Chris. I mean come on, what true man would ever turn out the lights and then attack a man from behind in the dark, said Danny. Only a cowardly, limped dick, closet case would do something like that, said Danny. Danny could see Chris' expression change, he seemed to be getting upset. Whoever this piece of shit is he's unable to meet a man face to face and have it out with him, said Danny. Hmm, said Chris. Well I should be going, said Chris, glad to see you're alright. Chris opened the door and walked out. Danny had his first suspect. Chris returned to the jeep. Chris was fuming from the comments that Danny had made and began to punch the dash. Chris looked back at Danny's house, one day soon Anderson, said Chris, I'm going show you just how much of a man I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Piers knocked on Chris' door. COME, said the familiar deep voice. Piers walked in and saw Chris placing items into a black duffle bag. What is it lieutenant, said Chris? Piers walked over to Chris, here's today's report, said Piers. Chris took the report and dropped it on his desk. Anything else, said Chris? No sir, said Piers. Dismissed, said Chris without even looking at Piers. Chris zipped the bag shut, Piers, said Chris. You won't need to stop by tonight, said Chris as he walked by Piers and out the door. As Piers walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder what Chris was up to. Piers had noticed Chris placing duct tape, wire cutters, bolt cutters, and what he could have sworn was lube into the bag. Chris threw the bag on the front seat of the jeep and left the base. 

Chris drove to the familiar street he had been on just hours before and parked. Chris stared at Danny's house, tonight Chris would have the ass of the man that had ignored him. Chris rubbed his hardening cock in anticipation of fucking Danny. He could almost hear Danny begging him to fuck him, "Please Chris fuck me with your fat hero cock", Chris imagined Danny saying. The sun would be setting in a few hours and Chris already had his plan set. He would make entry into the house and cut the power at the fuse box. He would overpower Danny and duct tape his hands and mouth. Then Chris would show Danny what it was like to fuck a true American Hero, Chris knew that Danny wanted him to fuck him. He was just playing hard to get, teasing Chris as he would walk by shaking his sexy little ass, making Chris want him more. 

A car pulled into Danny's driveway and parked. Chris noticed Captain Adam Evans getting out carrying some kind of takeout. Chris figured that Adam was just checking on Danny and had brought him dinner. Chris set in the jeep and stared at the house, once Adam was gone, Chris would make his move. Hey said Adam as he kissed Danny. Hey, said Danny. Perfect timing, said Danny, I'm starving. Adam and Danny sat all of the Chinese containers on the dining room table and opened them. Danny picked up a piece of chicken with his chop sticks and fed it to Adam. Adam rewarded Danny with a kiss. Once dinner was over, Danny snuggled against Adam on the couch and watched television. Danny yawned and Adam looked at his watch, it was 9:30, time for bed said Adam. 

Danny laid his head against Adam's chest, sounds good, said Danny. Danny turned off the living room light and turned on the hallway light as Adam followed him upstairs to his bedroom. Danny turned on the bedroom light, Adam stepped forward and put his arms around Danny's waist and kissed the side of his neck. Danny turned and put his arms around Adam's neck, hello Mr. Evans, said Danny dropping a kiss on Adam's lips. Hello Mr. Anderson, said Adam kissing Danny back. Adam walked Danny backwards towards the bed and gently laid him down. Adam pulled Danny's shoes off and then pulled off the sweat pants he was wearing, Danny was free balling and was already half hard. Adam unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. 

Adam practically jumped out of his uniform pants and went straight for Danny on the bed. Danny could feel Adam's hard cock against his pelvis as Adam laid down on him. Adam was not too thick, not too long, but had the perfect cock for Danny and he knew how to make Danny cum unlike any man before Adam. Have you been a bad boy, said Adam looking down at Danny? Rotten, said Danny pulling Adam's mouth down on his. Chris watched as the light in the living room went out and the hall light come on, a moment later a light upstairs came on. So Evans is fucking Danny, said Chris with a slight smile. Chris would have to postpone his plans for Danny, for now. The night had not been a total loss, Chris had learned something and he planned on using it. 

Chris returned to his office on the base and called Piers. A few minutes later there was a knock at Chris' door. COME, said Chris. Piers came in and closed the door. You wanted to see me sir, said Piers. Chris stood and lowered his zipper. Piers walked over to Chris and went down on his knees and opened Chris pants. Chris' fat hard cock sprang out in Piers face. Show your Captain how much you appreciate him, said Chris looking down at Piers. Piers began to run his tongue down along Chris' thick shaft ending by taking one of Chris' large balls into his mouth and gently suck. Very good soldier, said Chris. Piers love hearing praise from Chris especially when he was servicing the great man. Chris took his cock in his hand and slid it into Piers mouth hitting the back of his throat. 

In this position Piers could easily crane his neck to accommodate Chris' huge girth and length and allow Chris to fuck his throat. Chris pulled Piers down the full length of his cock until Piers face was resting in the mound of hair above Chris' cock. Piers was becoming lost in the feeling of Chris' cock fucking his throat. Chris withdrew from Piers throat and looked down at him, get those clothes off, said Chris. Piers stood and began removing his clothing until he was standing there naked. Chris walked up behind Piers and slid his hand around Piers waist and down to his cock. Chris gripped Pires' cock hard and squeezed until Piers let out a small yelp. Tell me what you want your hero to do, said Chris? I want my hero to fuck me, sir, said Piers. 

Chris shoved Piers across the desk, Piers instinctively grabs ahold of the other side of the desk. Chris steps behind Piers and kicks his legs wide apart. Chris spreads Piers ass apart and allows spit to drip from his mouth onto Piers entrance. Chris rubs the spit across Piers hole with his thumb before forcefully inserting his thumb into Piers. A small yell escapes Piers as Chris fucks Piers with his fat thumb. Precum is dripping from the head of Chris' cock as he begins to rub his cockhead against Piers hole. Chris removes his thumb from Piers ass and rams his cock mercilessly deep into Piers ass. Piers cries out and begins to squirm beneath Chris as Chris thrusts hard into Piers ass. Come on Piers, growls Chris, fuck your hero. Piers began to push back on Chris' cock as Chris thrust harder into Piers. 

Chris pulls out of Piers and flips him onto his back and places Pier legs on his shoulders. Chris slams his cock back into Piers and fucks him relentlessly, Piers is lost in the pleasure and pain that Chris is creating in him. OH GOD CAPTAIN, FUCK ME, huffed out Piers. Chris really began to unleash on Piers ass, Piers knew the soreness he would have tomorrow would be beyond belief, but he didn't care he needed Chris destroying his ass like he was. I'm going to come Piers, said Chris as he pulled out of Piers and threw Piers to the floor. Chris grabbed Piers by the hair and shove his cock deep into Piers throat and began to cum. SWALLOW YOUR HERO'S CUM, said Chris as he shot down Piers throat. Chris grunted and fucked Piers throat as he emptied his balls into his throat. 

Chris finished cumming and shoved Piers away. Chris stood towering above Piers looking down at him, thank you sir, said Piers. Chris strikes Piers across his cheek with the back of his hand. THANK YOUR HERO PROPERLY, yelled Chris. Piers places a hand on his cheek where Chris had hit him. I'm waiting, said Chris. Piers bowed down and kissed Chris' foot, thank you my hero, said Piers. Chris laid in his bed thinking about Danny and how he wanted to fuck him. Chris imagined fucking Danny on his back as Danny fought him as Chris choked him. He wanted Danny on his knees begging Chris to cum for him, Chris could see himself feeding his cum to Danny and Danny lapping at Chris' cock for more. Please Chris fuck me, Danny would say on his knees as Danny worshipped at Chris' feet. 

Chris could see Danny's face as Chris held him by the throat, what am I Danny, said Chris? Danny would fall to Chris feet and begin to lick them, you are my hero, my god, said Danny. Chris shot high in the air, the thought of Danny calling Chris his god had sent Chris over the edge. I will be your god Danny, said Chris as he panted.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed and Danny returned to work. The bruising on Danny's face had begun to fade and Danny settled back into his daily routine. Hey, said Danny to Anders. Hey, said Anders. You want to work out after work, asked Danny? Sure, said Anders. Danny walked into Adam's office, good morning Captain, said Danny. Good morning lieutenant, said Adam. Adam stood and walked over to Danny and handed him a list. Here is the list of new recruits and who they need to be assigned to, said Adam. Danny looked over the list, Adam slid his hand across Danny's ass. Danny turned and looked at Adam, we are at work, said Danny. I know where we are, said Adam smiling. It occurs to me that we have never had sex on my desk, said Adam as he kissed Danny's neck. 

Danny turned to Adam, I need to get going, said Danny. Before you go, said Adam, as he walked over to his desk, I have something for you. Adam picked up a small black box off the desk and walked over to Danny. Adam opens the box and Danny looks down and sees the stars, congratulations Lieutenant Commander, said Adam. Danny's smile covers his whole face, Adam, you're promoting me, said Danny. You earned it and it's long overdue, said Adam. Adam kissed Danny and pinned the stars to his shoulders. The official ceremony will be next week, said Adam. There's something else, said Adam and you should sit down. Jill informed me this morning that she is promoting me to Major, said Adam. Adam that's wonderful, said Danny hugging him. 

They are going to move me to the second floor and I'm not sure if they will allow you to continue to work with me, said Adam. You mean they are going to reassign me, said Danny? I don't know yet, said Adam. Danny stood and walked around the office. I'm going to talk to Jill and see if I can keep you, said Adam. Adam walked over to Danny and put his arms around him, we'll work this out, said Adam as he kissed Danny. Danny walked to the large gym and looked at all the new recruits. It was Danny's job to sort all the recruits and assign them to a C.O. ATTENTION, Danny bellowed. I want everyone to line up, said Danny. I am Lieutenant Commander Anderson, said Danny. Notice that there are three colored circles on the floor, said Danny. 

A red one, a blue one and a green one. As I call your name, I will assign you a color and you are to go and stand in that colored circle, is that understood, said Danny. SIR, YES SIR, yelled the recruits. The C.O.'s will be arriving shortly, so get your asses in gear, said Danny. Danny had almost sorted the entire group when Chris walked in. Whispers erupted among the three groups. Chris stood and crossed his arms across his chest and a smirky smiled crossed his lips. Danny always it hated when Chris showed up first, Chris literally feed off of all the looks, stares, and blind admiration the young recruits gave him. One of the recruits walked up to Danny, excuse me sir but can I have Captain Redfield as my C.O., asked the recruit. Danny spun around to face the recruit, you will be assigned to whoever the hell I assign you to. 

Now get your ass back in line, yelled Danny. Easy Anderson, said Chris as he walked over. Chris looked down at the young male recruit, what's your name son, said Chris? Private Nathaniel Nelson, said the private as he saluted Chris. So you want me as your C.O. huh, said Chris. Yes sir, said Nathaniel. Go stand in that red circle, said Chris. Thank you, sir, said Nathaniel. He's assigned to Captain Meyer's, said Danny. Meyer's will get over it, said Chris winking at Danny. Chris walked over to the recruits standing in the red circle, ATTENTION, yelled Chris. All of the recruits in the room focused on Chris. My name is Captain Chris Redfield, all of you standing in the red circle are now under my command, is that understood, said Chris. SIR, YES SIR, shouted the recruits. 

Danny finished sorting the recruits. Adam and Captain Meyers walked into the room and over to Danny. Congratulations Lieutenant Commander, said Captain Meyers and shook Danny's hand. Thank you, sir, said Danny. You're a fine officer, said Captain Meyers. Your recruits are ready, said Danny. Danny returned to the office to complete his report on the new recruits. Danny looked at the clock and it was time to meet with Adam and his new recruits. Danny walked to the training field and up to Adam. Right on time, said Adam. This is Lieutenant Commanders Anderson, and he will be in charge of your training, said Adam. Listen up, said Danny, I want everyone to follow me. Danny led the recruits to the housing complex and assigned them to rooms. 

Make sure that you report to the doctor and the barber, said Danny. Danny finished with the recruits and returned to the office. Anders was not in the office and Danny figured that Anders had already gone to the gym. Anders walked into the gym and saw Chris lifting weights. Anders took out his phone and called Danny, Danny didn't answer and Anders left him a message that he was at the gym. Chris overheard Anders leave the message and put down the weights he was lifting and walked over to Anders. Chris liked Anders plump ass and thought how fuckable Anders ass was. Anders, said Chris, Danny wanted me to tell you he wouldn't be able to make it. Great, said Anders, I'm outta here. Ten minutes later Danny walked into the gym and looked around and only saw Chris. 

Have you seen Anders, said Danny? Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago, said Chris. Danny looked at his watch, he wasn't that late he thought. Chris walked over to Danny, congrats on making Lieutenant Commander, said Chris. Thanks, said Danny. I wanted to know if you could show me some of you more advanced martial arts moves, said Chris. Danny really didn't want to, but agreed. Chris and Danny moved to the mat on the floor and Danny sat down and began to stretch. Chris suddenly tackles Danny on the mat pinning him on his back. Chris used his weight to keep Danny pinned down. What the hell are you doing Redfield, said Danny. Chris forced his self between Danny's legs keeping Danny's arms pinned above his head. Get off, yelled Danny. 

Come on Anderson, I know you want me, said Chris as he began to grind his cock against Danny's ass. GET THE FUCK OFF ME, yelled Danny. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny roughly on the mouth. Stop pretending like you don't want me deep in your ass, huff Chris in Danny's face. Danny drove his forehead hard against the bridge of Chris' nose and was able to roll Chris off him and stood up. Chris stood and wiped the blood from his nose and slung it off his hand and onto the floor. I'm going to fucking report your ass, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and Danny went into a defensive stance. Go on report me, said Chris smiling. Who do you think they are going to believe, laughed Chris? Especially when they find out you've been fucking your own captain, said Chris. 

Yeah, I know all about you and Adam and how you’ve been fucking him, said Chris. I'm a fucking hero, yelled Chris, and you're nobody. I AM THE FUCKING BSAA, yelled Chris. You're fucking insane, said Danny. Chris started to laugh, I could make you disappear with a snap of my fingers, said Chris. Danny began to slowly walk backwards away from Chris. So go on, say whatever you want to whomever you want, said Chris. I AM FUCKING GOD HERE, screamed Chris. Danny turned and ran out of the gym and outside to his car and left. Chris returned to his office and washed his face. Chris sat at his desk and took out his cell phone. Chris was just about to call Piers, when there was a knock at his door. COME, yelled Chris. The door opened and in walked Private Nathaniel Nelson and walked over to Chris' desk and saluted him. 

At ease, said Chris, what did you need private? I wanted to come by and say thank you sir for allowing me the honor of serving under you. Chris smiled when he heard Nathaniel say serving under him, because that's exactly where Chris wanted him, on his knees under him. Chris stood and walked around the desk and sat on the corner of the desk. You're welcome soldier, said Chris. I have admired and respected you since I was twelve, said Nathaniel and when I turned eight-teen I enlisted in the BSAA. When did you turn eight-teen, said Chris. A week ago, said Nathaniel. Chris smiled. I hope to be half the man, soldier and hero that you are, said Nathaniel. You're well on your way, said Chris. Take a ride with me private, said Chris. Nathaniel followed Chris out front and got into the passenger side of the jeep. 

Chris drove to a remote part of the base that was used for combat training. Chris parked behind the trees and got out of the jeep. Nathaniel got out and walked over to Chris. What are we doing out here sir, asked Nathaniel? Come on private, said Chris, you know why we are here said Chris turning to Nathaniel. Chris looked down at the young recruit and pulled down his zipper, why don't you show me just how much you admire your hero, said Chris. Nathaniel began to back away from Chris, sir, said Nathaniel. Chris grabbed Nathaniel by the throat, I'm not in the mood to play hard to get, said Chris, as he squeezed Nathaniel's throat. Nathaniel began to hit at Chris' hand as Chris cut off his air. Nathaniel's body went limp from the lack of oxygen as Chris choked him. 

Chris laid Nathaniel across his arm and opened the passenger door of the jeep. Chris laid Nathaniel across the seat and pulled down his pants and underwear. Chris spread Nathaniel's ass cheeks and ran his thumb across his hole. Chris spit on the tiny hole and ran his thumb across it. Nathaniel began to wake up and realized what Chris was doing and began to try and pull away from Chris. Chris shoved Nathaniel's head against the seat, sir please don't pleaded Nathaniel. Relax soldier, you and I are just going to have a little fun, said Chris. Nathaniel went to say something and Chris covered his mouth with his hand. Chris began to press his huge cockhead into Nathaniel's ass. The kid was much tighter than Chris thought. FUUUCk, said Chris as he felt Nathaniel stretch around his cock. 

Chris could hear Nathaniel's muffled screams through his hand. Chris leaned down to Nathaniel's ear, you are tightest hole I have ever been in said Chris. Yeah stretch that tight ass around my hero cock, hissed Chris as he began to pump into Nathaniel's ass. Goddam private you're going to make me cum, said Chris. Chris began to drill into Nathaniel's ass. Chris looked down at Nathaniel and could see the tears running from his eyes, Chris ran his thumb across the tears. Cry for my cock, said Chris, as Chris pounded into Nathaniel's ass. Chris pulled his cock from Nathaniel's ass and threw Nathaniel to the ground. Chris grabbed Nathaniel by the hair, and shoved his cock all to the back of Nathaniel's throat. Here's you reward, said Chris as he began to cum down Nathaniel's throat. 

Chris grunted and he shot again and again into Nathaniel's throat. SWALLOW THAT HERO CUM, said Chris in a loud voice and grunted as he pulled Nathaniel all the way down on his cock. Chris pulled his cock from Nathaniel's mouth and Nathaniel fell to his hands and began to vomit. Chris pulled his pants up and laughed at Nathaniel as he continued to vomit. Not everyone can handle cum like mine, said Chris laughing. Chris walks over to Nathaniel and turns his face up to look at him, you didn't say thank you, said Chris. Nathaniel said thank you in a horsed voice. Now unless you want to walk back you better get your ass in that jeep, said Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny arrived at the base and was preparing for the military exercises he would be teaching the recruits later on when his phone rang. I brought you a coffee, said Adam over the phone. Danny smiled, I'm on my way, said Danny. Danny walked into Adam's office and over to his desk. Adam stood and held out the coffee to Danny but then quickly pulled it back. There's a price to pay for this coffee, said Adam smiling as he leaned down and kissed Danny. Oh my, said Danny, I hope I can afford it. We can work something out, said Adam as he leaned down and kissed Danny again. Adam and Danny heard Anders enter the outer office, Danny took the coffee from Adam and said thank you. Danny walked out to speak to Anders, you look awful, said Danny looking at Anders. 

Thanks, said Anders. I got almost no sleep last night, said Anders. What kept you up, said Danny. Ian, said Anders laughing. He was like a machine last night, said Anders laughing. Yeah, but that's a good kind of tired, said Danny. Sorry I was so late getting to the gym last night, said Danny, I don't blame you for leaving. Redfield told me that you said you couldn't make it, said Anders. I never told Redfield that, said Danny. That's when Danny figured out what Chris had done. Chris wanted to make sure that no one else was around, Chris had planned on attacking him. Danny stared out the window and thought back to encounter with Chris at the gym. Danny knew he had tell Adam, but was not sure how Adam would react to the news. 

Danny walked back into Adam's office and closed the door and sat down across from Adam's desk. I have something to tell you and it's going to be upsetting but I really, really need for you to remain calm, said Danny. Adam looked at Danny, alright, said Adam as he put down his pen and laced his fingers together. Redfield knows about us, said Danny. Okay, said Adam. Chris tried to force himself on my last night at the gym, said Danny. WHAT, yelled Adam as he shot up out of his chair. Adam, calm remember, said Danny. Adam opened his desk drawer and took out a 9-millimeter hand gun, I'm perfectly calm, said Adam. Danny stood and walked over to Adam and picked up the gun and placed it in the waistband behind his back, that's not being calm, said Danny. 

Adam you can't do anything like this, it will only give Redfield more against us. If you shoot him not only will you lose your career, but your freedom as well, said Danny. Don't worry he didn't get the chance to do anything to me, said Danny. Danny watched as Adam's chest rose and fell rapidly, he had gone straight into pissed off mode. Danny put his arms around Adam's waist and laid his head against Adam's chest, I love you, said Danny. Once Danny was able to calm Adam a bit he continued. So what happened, said Adam? I was supposed to meet Anders at the gym but Redfield told Anders that I was not going to be able to make it, said Danny. I showed up and Redfield tells me that Anders left. He asked me to show him some advanced martial arts moves. 

That's when he grabbed me and pinned me against the mat, said Danny. Adam, he's insane, he really thinks that he is the BSAA, said Danny. You stay away from him, said Adam. You stay away from him Adam, said Danny. I mean it, said Danny. There's something else said Danny. You remember when I was attacked in the file room, said Danny? Yeah, said Adam. I kicked my attacker directly in the face, it was a solid hit, said Danny. The next day Redfield showed up at my house, he said he was there to check on me, said Danny. Redfield had an injury to his face that would be consistent with the blow I gave the attacker, said Danny. Redfield said something that caught my attention, said Danny. What, said Adam. Redfield looked at my face and then asked me if the attacker was trying to fight me or fuck me, said Danny. 

As you know I never put in my report that the attack in the file room was also an attempted rape, said Danny. I started to try and bait him by calling the attacker a coward and other things, said Danny. Redfield became visibly upset and left, said Danny. I think it was Chris that attacked me that night in the file room, said Danny. Adam looked at Danny. Have you been following the recent rash of rapes in the area, said Danny? Not really, said Adam. Well I have, said Danny. After the attack in the file room I began looking at the locations of the rapes and I was able to plot all of them within a five mile radius of the base, said Danny. The night I was attacked in the file room there was no other attacks reported that night, said Danny. You know Justin who works at the coffee shop, said Danny. 

Yeah, he's a nice kid, said Adam. He was pulled into the woods and raped a few weeks ago, said Danny. He won't report it because he's afraid the guy might come back, said Danny. Jesus, said Adam. I think that Redfield is the one committing these rapes, said Danny. Adam stepped over and sat down next to Danny, I know you hate Redfield but Danny you have no proof that Redfield is responsible for the rapes, said Adam. I know, but I know what my gut is telling me, said Danny. Danny looked at his watch, I have to get out to the field and start the training, said Danny. Danny leaned over to Adam, you okay, said Danny. I'm better, said Adam. Danny leaned in further and kissed Adam and handed his gun back to him, I'll see you later, said Danny. 

Danny walked to the field and found his group of new recruits. Let’s line up, yelled Danny. Danny had begun to run the recruits through the exercises when a gun shot rang out. EVERYBODY DOWN, screamed Danny and he laid on the ground and pulled his weapon from his holster. Danny scanned the field and saw another recruit laying on the ground. Danny continued to scan his eyes around looking for the shooter. NIVANS, yelled Danny, I want you on my six. Danny and Piers crawled over to the recruit on the ground. Danny looked and saw a gun lying next to the recruit. WEAPON, Danny yelled as he and Piers stopped and trained their guns on the recruit. PUT YOU HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, shouted Danny to the recruit on the ground. No response. 

Nivans, cover me said Danny. Danny stood but remained bent at the waist and moved towards the recruit on the ground with his gun trained on him. Danny kicked the gun away from the recruit, Put your hands on your head, yelled Danny. The recruit did not respond or move. Danny looked closer and could see the blood running from the recruit’s head. HE'S BEEN HIT, yelled Danny. NIVANS GET MEDIC'S OUT HERE NOW, yelled Danny. Danny leaned down and tried to get a pulse, but there was none. Danny rolled the recruit over and he could see the gunshot wound to the recruit’s head. CLEAR, yelled Danny. Piers rushed over to Danny, should we start CPR, asked Piers? He's dead, said Danny. Danny bent down and took out the recruit’s dog tags, Nelson, Nathaniel, read Danny. 

Danny recognized the recruit from the day before, Chris had allowed him to join his team. FUCK, said Danny as he took out his phone and called Adam. Adam you need to get out here on the field, said Danny. A recruit just committed suicide, said Danny. A moment later Chris, Jill, Adam and a medic came rushing over. What happened, asked Jill. He shot himself in the head, said Danny. Who's his C.O., asked Jill. Captain Redfield, said Danny. Chris looked down at the dead recruit, guess he wasn't strong enough for the BSAA, said Chris. I'll inform his parents and clean out his room, said Chris and turned and walked towards the building. Danny looked at Nivans, I want this field cleared now, said Danny. Yes commander, said Piers. Piers moved all of the recruits from the field back inside. 

Two more medics walked over to them carrying a stretcher. They placed Nathaniel's body on the stretcher and covered it with a sheet and walked towards the infirmary. Danny picked up the gun the recruit had used and ejected the clip, the clip was empty. One bullet was all he loaded in the clip, said Danny. Adam walked over to Danny, commander I would like for you to go and start your report, said Adam. Yes sir, said Danny and saluted Adam. Danny returned to his office and completed his report. There was something about this that bothered Danny. Danny looked up Nathaniel's Psychological profile, the kids scores never indicated any bio, psycho, or social problems. This doesn't make any sense, thought Danny. Something had to have happened to this kid to make him shoot himself in the head, thought Danny. 

Chris entered Nathaniel's room and looked around and saw a note on Nathaniel's bed. Chris picked it up and began to read:  
My fellow recruits,  
Please do not think me a coward, because I'm not. I love America and wanted to do my duty to protect her and all Americans. I learned that the man I have admired, respected and thought of as my hero since I was twelve years old is not the Hero I thought he was. He is in fact a monster, a monster that took great pleasure in hurting, degrading, humiliating, and raping me. The monster's name is Captain Chris Redfield and he will burn in Hell for what he has done to me. I cannot live with the shame and guilt this monster has given me and that is why I shot myself. Please tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry. Nathaniel.  
Chris balled up the note and placed it in his pocket. Stupid little fucker, mumbled Chris as he boxed up Nathaniel's belongings.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny walked to the infirmary to find the doctor that would be performing the autopsy. Danny spoke to a nurse who directed him to Dr. Claire Redfield. Danny walked to her office door and knocked, Dr. Redfield, the name suddenly hit Danny. Yes, said Claire. I'm Lieutenant Commander Anderson, may I speak with you, said Danny. Of course, said Claire and invited Danny into her office. How can I help you commander, asked Claire? I was informed that you would be conducting the autopsy on Private Nathaniel Nelson, said Danny. Yes, I will be starting shortly, said Claire. Doctor I was wondering if you would do a rape kit on the private, said Danny. We don't normally do rape kits on soldiers, may I ask why, said Claire? Nelson shot himself in the head. 

I checked out his psychological profile and there were no indicator's that he suffered from any mental health issues and was psychologically sound for duty, said Danny. His intake assessment showed an above average intelligence with no sign of defect, said Danny. So you think someone raped the private and that's why he shot himself, said Claire. I know how it sounds Dr. Redfield, but something happened to that kid and I am going to find out what, said Danny. Alright, I'll complete a rape kit, said Claire. Danny stood, thank you Dr. Redfield. Danny turned and walked towards the door and stopped at the door way and turned back to Claire. Dr. Redfield, may I ask you a personal question, said Danny? Claire nodded yes. Are you related to Captain Chris Redfield, said Danny? 

Danny watched as Claire's face went expressionless, yes, he's my older brother, said Claire. Danny could see that Claire was uncomfortable with the subject. Danny smiled and left Claire's office. Claire sat down at her desk, the memory of what Chris did to her when she was 16 came flooding back. When Claire was 16 she was in her room surfing the web and thought she was alone. Claire was curious about sex and navigated to a random porn site to see what everything was about. As she was viewing her bedroom door opened and in stepped Chris. Claire slammed the laptop closed and looked at Chris. What are you doing, said Chris? Nothing said Claire. Chris walked over to the bed and opened the laptop and looked at the screen. 

Nothing huh, said Chris. That doesn't look like nothing to me, said Chris. Claire closed the laptop again, I was just curious, said Claire. Oh, you're curious, said Chris as he walked out of Claire's room and went downstairs. Thirty minutes later Claire could hear Chris coming up the stairs talking to someone as he approached. Chris walked into Claire's room with his friend Leon beside him. Leon looked at Chris, she said she was curious, laughed Chris. Claire stood up, what's going on, said Claire. You said you were curious so I asked my good buddy Leon to come over and satisfy your curiosity, said Chris. Get on the bed Claire, said Chris. No, said Claire. Chris struck Claire across the side of her face with the back of his hand knocking Claire onto the bed. 

Chris grabbed Claire's arms and held them above her head with one of his hands. Claire could see Leon getting undressed and coming towards the bed, his hard dick standing out in front of him. Claire began to yell, Chris grabbed Claire by the cheeks with his other hand. I don't want to hear another sound out of you, said Chris leaning down into Claire's face. You were curious, well Leon is going to satisfy that curiosity, said Chris. Leon leaned down and began to lick Claire's clitoris, she has an amazing pussy, said Leon as he continues to lick and suck. Leon positions himself between Claire's legs and is running his cock head against her. In one quick motion Leon buries his entire nine inch cock deep into Claire. Claire let's out a scream but Chris covers her mouth. 

Goddamn she has a tight pussy, said Leon as he begins to fuck Claire hard. Claire almost passes out from the pain as her eyes flutter and roll back in her head. She really likes it, said Leon as he watches Claire's eyes. Fuck her harder, she's a Redfield and she can take it, said Chris. Leon begins to slam into Claire, fuck dude I'm going to cum, said Leon. Don't cum in the little bitch, I don't need her getting knocked up, said Chris. Leon begins to groan and grunt as he pumps into Claire harder and faster. FUUUCK, yells Leon as he pulls out of Claire and shoots his cum on her. Once Leon is finishes he stands and gets dressed. Damn Redfield you were right, she is tight and loved every inch of me, said Leon. Claire curls up in a ball as Chris leans down to her. 

Let me know if you're ever curious again and I'll have him come back, said Chris. I need a beer, said Leon, me too, said Chris as he slaps Leon on the back laughing and walks downstairs. Dr. Redfield, said a voice drawing Claire out of the memory. Yes, said Claire looking up. The body is ready for the autopsy, said the nurse. Thank you, said Claire. Claire pushes the memory out of her mind and walks down the hallway to begin the autopsy. Danny is at Adam's house making a salad to go with dinner. Danny's phone rings and he looks down, it's Jill Valentine. Anderson, said Danny answering the phone. At ease Danny, said Jill. I have a favor to ask said Jill. What can I do for you, asked Danny? Tomorrow is career day at the local high school and I was going to have Adam and some of the others host a table for the event, said Jill. 

Unfortunately, I need to send Adam to Washington tomorrow and I was wondering if I could get you to take his place at career day, said Jill. I'd be happy to, said Danny. Great, and thank you Danny, I won't forget this, said Jill. Danny ended the call and Adam came walking through the front door, Honey I'm home, said Adam. In the kitchen, said Danny. Adam came walking into the kitchen, wow something smells amazing, said Adam kissing Danny on the cheek. I got these for you, said Adam handing Danny the flowers. Adam looked down at Danny's face, she's already called you hasn't she, said Adam. Mmm-hmm, said Danny. I'm sorry, but it was last minute and I really need to be there, said Adam. Danny placed the flowers into some water and walked over to Adam and put one of his arms around Adam's waist.

I promise I will make it up to you, said Adam. I can think of a way said Danny as his slid his hand down and cupped Adam's balls and cock. Deal, said Adam as he kissed Danny. That night Adam and Danny went to bed. Danny was licking up Adam's shaft as Adam looked down and watched Danny use his considerable cock sucking skills. Danny licks all the way to the head of Adam's cock and swirls his tongue around the head catching and tasting Adam's pre cum. Danny slowly sinks Adam's cock all the way to the back of his throat causing Adam to ball his fist up in the sheets. FUUCK, said Adam, as he looks down at Danny who is looking back at him. Adam loved to watch Danny suck his cock, Danny could look so innocent, sensual, and seductive all at the same time and it drove Adam crazy seeing those blue eyes look up at while seeing his cock is in Danny's mouth. 

Danny began to suck on Adam's balls, pulling each one out of his mouth as he drew back from Adam, Adam reached down and drew Danny up to his face, you are really asking for it, said Adam. Am I, said Danny as he reached down and slowly stoked the pre cum Adam was leaking up and down Adam's cock. Danny suddenly sits up and looks towards the window. What is it, said Adam? I don't know, it almost feels like someone is watching us, said Danny. Nobody is watching us, my bedroom faces the woods, said Adam. Danny stared out the window, maybe you should close the blinds, said Danny. Adam smiled and gave Danny a kiss and got up and closed the blinds. Fuck, said Chris. Chris had been sitting up in one of the trees watching Adam and Danny. 

Chris rewound the video and stroked his cock as he watched Danny sucking Adam's cock. Soon Chris was shooting cum from the branch he sat on to the ground below. Fuck yeah, huffed out Chris. The next day Danny arrived at the local high school and walked to the gymnasium to see who he would be working with. As Danny walked in he seen Anders standing at a table and then seen Chris standing next to him. Fuck me, Danny said under his breath as he walked over to the table. Hey, said Anders. Hey, said Danny. Glad you could make it commander, said Chris. I was wondering who they were going to send in your Captains place, said Chris as he winked at Danny. A lady walked up to the mic that set on a podium. Good morning students and parents and welcome to our Career Day, said the lady. 

I'm Ms. Fisher the school counselor and I'm just so happy everyone could make it. This year we have a lot of diverse and interesting people on hand to discuss what their career is and how you could become a part of it. I would like to make a special acknowledgement to the BSAA for sending us none other than the legendary Captain Chris Redfield this year, said Ms. Fisher. Applause and cheering escaped the students and parents that were in attendance. You would think that bitch would notice that there are two other people standing here from the BSAA, said Anders to Danny. Behave, said Danny smiling. Alright now I want everyone to line up according to grade and we will get started, said Ms. Fisher. The first group of kids walked up to the table and immediately focused on Chris. 

The students flooded Chris with all kinds of different questions. Students please, let's not overwhelm Captain Redfield with everyone talking at once, said Ms. Fisher. Chris notice one young boy standing beside the group staring at Chris. Chris walked over to the young boy, what's your name, said Chris? Tommy, sir. What grade are you in, asked Chris? Ninth grade, sir. You're my hero, I have the poster of you from your mission to China and I'm a member of the BSAA Junior Cadet Club, said Tommy. It's true said Tommy's mother, he just goes on and on about you and the BSAA, I'm sorry I'm Tammy, Tommy's mom. Chris shook the woman's hand. Chris looked down at Tommy and noticed the almost white blond hair and brown eyes. 

Chris leaned down to Tommy, you know I am the president of the BSAA Junior Cadet Club, said Chris. I know, I write you every month, said Tommy. You have a nice school here Tommy, said Chris. I could show you around if you want, said Tommy. Chris looked at Tommy's mom and she was talking with the other parents, lead on Tommy, said Chris. Once in the hallway, Chris looked around and seen a door marked LOCKERROOM, Chris walked over and entered with Tommy right behind him. Do you play any sports Tommy, asked Chris? Tennis, sir, said Tommy. Chris liked the way Tommy always added "sir" when he answered. I played football in high school, said Chris. Coach said I wasn't big enough to play football, sir, said Tommy. 

Chris turned to Tommy and placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, I don't know, said Chris as he rubbed Tommy's thin shoulder, maybe you need to learn how to play a different game, said Chris smiling at Tommy. Like what sir, said Tommy? Well there is this one game me and the other soldiers play at the base, said Chris as he reached for the zipper on his pants. Captain, said Danny, causing Chris to look up. There you are said Tommy's mom as she walked around Danny and over to Tommy. I have been looking everywhere for you, what are you doing, said Tommy's mother. I was showing the captain around, said Tommy. The captain has many other boys and girls to talk too and doesn't have time for you to show him the school, said Tommy's mother. 

We still have other people in the gym to speak with about their career, said Tommy's mother as she and Tommy walked out of the locker room. Chris looked at Danny and smiled. Chris walked by Danny and stopped just passed him, care to join me for a shower Anderson, said Chris? I'll pass, sir, said Danny. Chris laughed as he walked out of the locker-room.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire walked down the hallway towards Danny's office. Claire knocked on the door frame and Danny looks up. Dr. Redfield, said Danny. Can I speak to you in private, asked Claire? Danny stood, sure and escorted Claire into Adam's office and closed the door. Claire sat down in one of the chairs in front of Adams desk and Danny sat next to her. Commander you were right about the rape, said Claire. Claire set the papers she had on the desk. When I examines the privates body I found anal tearing inside and out, said Clair. He wasn't just raped, he was brutalized, said Claire. There was so much trauma to his rectum that he had to still be in significant pain at the time of his death, said Claire. There was also significant bruising to the outer and inner parts of his rectum, not to mention the bruising to his buttocks' and hips, said Claire. 

There's more, said Claire. I examined the private’s esophagus and I found bruising and tearing in the back of his throat consistent with an object being forced against it and down into the throat region, said Claire. I tested the lining of the esophagus and there was an unusual high level of hydrochloric acid in the lining and some of the lining had been eroded away, said Claire. What could cause that, asked Danny? The stomach contains hydrochloric acid, it's how we digest our food, said Claire. So how did it end up in his throat and eroding the lining away, asked Danny. He vomited, violently, said Claire. I also found bile and trace amounts of semen in the lining and in his stomach contents, said Claire. Unfortunately, the hydrochloric acid had damaged the DNA of the semen, so trying to find a match would be impossible, said Claire. 

DAMN, said Danny. Commander, how did you know that Private Nelson had been raped, asked Claire. I wasn't sure until you confirmed it for me, said Danny. I have been following the recent rash of rapes around town, do you think the rapist is someone from the base, asked Claire? I'm not sure, said Danny. You have a suspect in mind don't you, said Claire? Yes, but I have absolutely no proof, said Danny. If there is anything I can do to help please call on me, said Claire. Claire handed the papers she had brought to Danny, here is a copy of my report, said Claire. Claire sat at her desk finishing up her report. Claire removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Claire looked at the picture on her desk of her and her friend Daan. Claire and Daan had been friends for years despite what Chris had done to Daan. 

Claire thought back to the night that she and Daan came home from college to spend the holidays together. Chris had called her earlier that week to let Claire know that he would not make it back in time for Christmas and she decided to bring Daan home with her. Claire was excited to spend the holidays with her best friend. Daan had come out to Claire as being gay back over Thanksgiving at his parents’ house and asked for her support to tell his parents. Daan and Claire were sitting in her room listening to music and talking when the door flew open and in stepped Chris. WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A BOY IN YOUR ROOM, yelled Chris. Claire jumped up and stepped in front of Chris. He's my friend Daan from college and you don't have to worry he's gay, said Claire. 

Chris gave Daan a hard look. Chris looked down at Claire, he better be a fag, said Chris. Chris left the room and Claire walked over to Daan, I think you should leave, said Claire. I'm not afraid of him, said Daan. Daan listen, my brother Chris can be....unpredictable, said Claire. Fine said Daan. Daan packed and walked downstairs with Claire. Where do you think you're going, said Chris to Claire? Daan has to return home and I'm going to drive him to the airport, said Claire. Not tonight you're not, there's a fucking snow storm out there, said Chris. Daan opened the door and the snow was so heavy and blowing so hard he could not even see the car in the driveway. Daan looked at Claire. You might as well go back upstairs and unpack said Chris. 

Daan looked at Chris, looks like you'll be staying the night, said Chris as he cast an evil smile at Daan. Daan had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and went down stairs. Claire noticed after some time that Daan had not returned. Claire got up and went downstairs to look for Daan. As Claire approached the kitchen, she heard strange noises coming from inside. Claire peeked around the corner and covered her mouth with her hand so no sound could escape. Chris and Daan were both naked and Chris had one hand in Daan's hair pulling his head back while covering Daan's mouth with the other. Yeah you like my big cock shoved up that faggot ass, don't you, said Chris? Claire could see tears running down Daan's face as Chris rammed into Daan's ass. 

Come on fuck me faggot, said Chris. Chris drew Daan's head back further and spit in Daan's face. Chris removed his hand from Daan's mouth and grabbed him around the throat and squeezed, if you make a fucking sound, I snap your fucking faggot neck, said Chris. Chris began to slam into Daan causing Daan to make strangled grunts and yells. Chris leaned down and bit Daan hard on the shoulder causing Daan to bleed a little. Chris stuffed three of his fingers into Daan's mouth and made Daan suck on them. I bet you'd love to have another cock shoved down that faggot throat, said Chris. Chris shoved his fingers further down Daan's throat making Daan choke. Chris shoved Daan to the floor and grabbed him by his hair. Open your faggot mouth, said Chris as Chris shoved his cock in Daan's face. 

Daan turned his head away from Chris. Chris punched Daan in the head, I said open your faggot mouth, hissed Chris. Daan opened his mouth as Chris began to cum on Daan's face and mouth. Now lick the cum from my cock faggot, said Chris. Daan began to lick the remaining cum from Chris' cock. Chris shoved Daan away, look at me faggot, said Chris. Daan looked at Chris. Chris grabbed Daan by his hair and took his softening cock in his other hand and began to piss in Daan's face. Once Chris was done he knelt down next to Daan, just remember I can find you anywhere, said Chris. Claire was jarred from the memory by her nurse calling to her. What, said Claire. I said I'm going home was there anything else before I go, asked the nurse? 

No that's fine, said Claire. Danny was laying against Adam's chest as they watched television. Adam kissed Danny on his head, you're very quiet tonight, said Adam. Danny told Adam about the results of the rape kit that Claire completed. That's horrible, said Adam. The problem is we don't know where the rape took place, said Danny. I know that Nelson didn't leave the base last night, I check the video logs, said Danny. If we could locate where the rape took place, maybe we could locate some DNA or something, said Danny. Adam tilted Danny's face up towards his, I love you Danny and what happened to Nelson was unspeakable but I don't want you to get yourself all worked up over this, said Adam. Adam someone has to get justice for him, said Danny. 

Danny we don't even know what really happened to make him commit suicide, said Adam. Redfield is involved in this, I know it, said Danny. No you don't, there is nothing connecting Redfield to any of this, said Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around Danny, Please don't make yourself nuts over this, said Adam. Danny smiled, I'll back off, for now, said Danny. Danny was at his desk, when Chris walked in and closed the door then walked over to Danny's desk. Chris began to unbutton his shirt. Danny stood up and looked at Chris, what the hell are you doing, said Danny? Giving you what you have always wanted, said Chris. Danny walked over to the door to leave but the door would not open. Danny turned and Chris was standing there naked stroking his cock, come on Anderson get on your knees, said Chris.

Danny turned and started pulling at the door trying to get it open. Chris grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and slung Danny against his desk. Chris grabbed Danny by his throat and laid him on his desk and leaned down to Danny's face, I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, said Chris. Chris tears Danny's shirt off, then flips Danny on his stomach and rips down his pants. Chris kicks Danny's ankles apart and steps forward preventing Danny from closing his legs. Danny can hear Chris in his ear, ready to bleed, said Chris. Danny can feel Chris pressing against his hole. Danny looks up and sees Adam standing looking down at him. ADAM GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME, screamed Danny. Adam stood silent staring down at Danny. Danny feels Chris enter him and yells. 

SCREAM FOR ME DANNY, yelled Chris. Danny can feel Chris as he rams into his ass. Chris rolls Danny over and slams his cock back into Danny as Danny cries out. Chris grabs Danny's throat and begins to choke him. Danny is hitting Chris' arm trying to break Chris' hold on his throat but can't. Adam leans down in Danny's face, why are you fighting him, said Adam? Danny is trying to speak but can't due to Chris Choking him. He's going to kill you Danny, said Adam. Danny sat up in bed gasping for air and holding his throat. Adam sat and looked at Danny. Adam put his arms around Danny, It's alright, it was just a dream, said Adam. Danny continued to breath heavy and shake. I got you, said Adam. He was trying to, said Danny. 

Shhh, said Adam, it was just a dream and it can't hurt you, said Adam. Adam went and got Danny a bottle of water. Danny drank half the bottle, better now, said Adam. Danny nodded. Adam laid down on the bed and pulled Danny down on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Adam could still feel Danny trembling. Adam kissed Danny on top of his head, I got you, said Adam and gently stroked Danny's back.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny stood staring out the window remembering the horrific dream from the night before. Adam walked up behind Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulder causing Danny to jump. Adam kissed Danny on the neck, want to talk about last night. Danny turns and hugs Adam and presses his face against Adam's chest. Danny leans back and looks up at Adam. I think you were right when you said I need to back off of the situation and Redfield, said Danny. Danny drew in a deep breath and blew it out. I dreamed that Redfield was raping me and you were just standing there, you wouldn't help me and you wouldn't say anything, said Danny. Just before I woke up you looked at me and said That Redfield was going to kill me, said Danny. 

Adam put his arms around Danny and just held him. It was just a dream, said Adam. This is what I was afraid of, said Adam. You're becoming too involved in this situation and your fears are manifesting themselves in your dreams, said Adam. Where did you get that psychobabble, smiled Danny? Adam chuckled, Well I do have a masters in psychology, said Adam. Promise me you will back off from Redfield, said Adam? I promise, said Danny. Adam kissed Danny, we should be going, said Adam. Danny busied himself to keep his mind from drawing him back to the dream from last night. Danny completed his daily reports for Adam and set them on his desk and walked back out to his desk and froze. There stood Chris Redfield. Can I help you captain, said Danny? 

Chris shot Danny a grin that sent cold chills across his body. Have you completed your report on Private Nelson yet, asked Chris? Danny stood where he was and would not move any closer to Chris. Yes sir I have, said Danny. Chris stared at Danny, can I get a copy, asked Chris. I'll email it to you sir, said Danny. I would prefer that you just print me a copy, said Chris. I have all the other reports and I'm taking them to the director personally, said Chris. Danny walked to his desk and sat down. Danny was looking for the report when Chris stepped behind him. Danny's body went immediately stiff. Chris leaned down close to Danny's neck and inhaled deeply through his nose, the sound making Danny cringe. DAMN commander, you smell so good, what is that you're wearing, said Chris as he leaned closer to Danny. 

It's sandal wood, sir, said Danny. It' suites you, said Chris. I bet Adam gets rock hard when he smells that on you, I know it's making me hard, said Chris. Your report is on the copier, sir, said Danny. Chris chuckled and whispered in Danny's ear, thank you commander, I'll see you around, said Chris as he stood and left the office. Danny stood and rubbed his arms, he felt like he needed a bath after talking with Chris. Chris dropped all of the reports off to Jill. Have you been able to determine why Nelson committed suicide, asked Jill? I think he was just unstable, said Chris. The other soldiers said that he liked to stay to himself, said Chris. Keep looking for a cause, said Jill. Internal Affairs is breathing down my neck for a cause, said Jill. 

Understood, said Chris. Chris walked out to his jeep and left the base. Chris parked just up from the field at the local high school. Chris watched as the track team practiced on the track, one light blonde hair guy caught his eye. The guy was not very tall, but was lean and toned. Chris rubbed his hardening cock. Looks like I found dinner, chuckled Chris. Chris watched and waited until the practice was over. Chris watched as the guy made his way across the field in Chris' direction. Chris got out of the jeep and walked into the tree line. The lights from the field went out as the guy crossed the street and stepped onto the side walk. The guy was looking at his phone and didn't even see Chris as he walked past him. Chris grabbed the young guy and placed his hand over his mouth and dragged him further away from the sidewalk. 

Chris leaned down to the guys ear, you and I are going to have some fun, said Chris. I'm going to remove my hand and if you make a sound, I'll snap your neck, said Chris as he slowly removed his hand from the guy's mouth. I don't have any money, the only thing of value I have is my phone but you can have it, said the young guy. How old are you, said Chris? Seventeen, said the young guy. What's your name, said Chris? Danny, said the young guy. Chris closed his eyes and smiled at hearing his name. Well Danny, you and I are going to have some fun, said Chris. Chris covered Danny's mouth and sucked on one of his large fingers. Chris pulled down Danny's track shorts and saw he was wearing a jock strap. Chris went instantly hard at seeing Danny's ass framed by the jock, giving Chris perfect access to the ass. Chris shoved the wet finger into Danny's ass and he heard Danny give a grunt and a moan. This guy liked having Chris finger fuck his ass. As Chris fucked the guy's ass with his finger, he felt Danny begin to push back on his finger. This kid really wanted it, thought Chris. Chris slid his hand from Danny's mouth and wrapped it around his throat. 

Oh god mister that feels so good, said Danny. Chris began to fuck Danny faster with his finger, you like having things put in your ass, said Chris. Yes, said Danny. Chris withdrew from Danny's ass and took down his pants. Danny turned and looked at the huge cock that Chris had and went to his knees. You want to be my little whore don't you, said Chris cupping Danny's chin, yes sir, said Danny. Show me what a dirty little slut you are said Chris as he pushed his cock into Danny's mouth. Chris fucked Danny's mouth and Danny sucked and slobbered on Chris' cock trying to accommodate the huge cock. Yeah, suck my cock Danny, said Chris. Chris pulled away from Danny and stood him up. Chris grabbed Danny by his chin and roughly kissed him. 

You ever been fucked by a hero, said Chris looking into Danny's face. No, said Danny. Chris smiled. Chris leaned Danny against a tree and spread his legs. Danny turned and looked at Chris, I don't think I can take all of that, said Danny looking down at Chris' huge cock. Chris spun Danny back around and shoved him against the tree. Danny began to protest and Chris simply put his hand back over his mouth. Danny began to struggle against Chris but Chris pressed Danny harder against the tree with his weight. Chris found Danny's hole and in one powerful thrust slammed his huge cock balls deep into Danny. Chris could feel Danny tense as muffled screams tried to escape Danny's mouth. Chris continued to thrust hard into Danny's ass as Danny continued to make muffled screams into Chris hand.

Yeah, fuck me Danny, fuck me like the dirty fucking whore you are, hissed Chris into Danny's ear. Chris looked down and watched his cock and he withdrew and slammed back into Danny. Chris could see crimson streaks on his cock as he fucked Danny. That's it, said Chris, bleed for your hero. Chris fucked Danny relentlessly for more than a half hour. Chris was having to hold Danny up as he rammed his ass. Chris pulled out of Danny. Danny stumbled to the side of the tree and was trying to get away. Chris caught Danny effortlessly, subduing his prey. Danny turned and bit Chris on his arm and tried to take off again. Chris caught Danny by his hair and landed a solid punch to Danny's face. You ungrateful little slut, said Chris as he punched Danny in the face again. 

Blood was leaking from Danny's nose and ran from his mouth. Chris shoved his cock into Danny's mouth and fucked it. Chris withdrew his cock and it was covered with blood. Chris dropped Danny to the ground and began to jerk off his cock with the blood that covered it. A guttural roar escaped Chris throat as his shot his cum high in the air. Chris pulled up his pants and looked down at Danny moaning on the ground. Chris kicked Danny in the stomach for biting him. You're nothing but a fuck stain, said Chris as he walked away. Chris returned to the base and walked into his quarters. Chris walked into the bathroom and removed his clothes and got into the shower. Chris washed the blood from his hands and cock and smiled as he watched is go down the drain. 

Danny and Adam were sitting in the living room working and reading when the news cut in on the show Danny had been half watching. "We bring you this breaking news from Williams High School". said the news caster. "We now go to our correspondent at General Hospital". "An unidentified seventeen-year-old student was found naked and beaten across from the school’s athletics field about an hour ago", said the reporter. " We have no update on his current condition but we will bring you any updates as we get them", said the reporter. Adam, did you hear that, said Danny. Adam looked over at Danny. What, said Adam as he put down his book. A seventeen-year-old student was found naked and beaten at the high school, said Danny. 

God that's horrible, said Adam. Adam looked at Danny, please don't jump to conclusions, said Adam. I'm not, said Danny. Adam returned to reading as Danny sat and thought about the attack. Chris sat and watched the breaking news story about the attacked. Chris chuckled as he thought about how he had fucked Danny and made the little fucker bleed. There was a knock at Chris' door, COME, yelled Chris. Piers walked in and over to Chris. Chris stood and pulled the towel from his waist and sat back down. Get your ass moving Piers, said Chris. Piers went to his knees and took Chris' cock in his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny walked into the office and over to Anders desk. You're good with social media stuff, said Danny to Anders. I guess, said Anders. Can you look up Private Nathaniel Nelson and see what you can find, asked Danny. A few minutes later Anders looked at Danny. I found him on Facebook, said Anders. Danny walked back over to Anders desk and looked at the screen. There was a picture of Nathaniel sitting in his quarters before he committed suicide. The caption below the picture read, " I'm sorry but I can't live with what he did to me." Danny studied the picture and noticed a piece of paper laying on the pillow behind Nathaniel. It looks like some kind of note on his bed, said Danny. Is there any way you could zoom in on the note, asked Danny? 

I would have no idea how to do that, said Anders. Danny stood and thought for a moment, hey can you go to Chris' office and look in the box of Nathaniel's belongings and see if you can locate the note? Sure, said Anders. Anders went to Chris office and knocked but got no answer. Anders went into the office and began to look around for the box. Anders was able to locate the box on a shelf and began to look through the box, but could not find the note. What the fuck are you doing, came Chris' voice from the door causing Anders to jump. Chris closed the door and walked over to Anders. Captain, said Anders. I was just looking through Private Nelson's belongings, said Anders. Chris crossed his arms across his chest, and just what were you looking for, said Chris? 

Danny, I mean Lieutenant Commander Anderson wanted to see if the private had left a note before he committed suicide, said Anders. Did you find a note in that box, asked Chris? No, said Anders. Then I guess he didn't leave one, said Chris. Anders nodded, I guess I should be getting back, said Anders. Anders went to walk away and Chris stepped in front of him, have a seat Corporal, said Chris. Anders went over and sat down in the chair across from Chris' desk. Chris walked over and leaned against the desk next to Anders. Chris crossed his arms across his chest. So you think you can just come in my office and rummage through whatever you want, said Chris? Commander Anderson, said Anders but Chris cut him off. Chris stood suddenly and yelled down at Anders, IT'S MY FUCKING NAME ON THAT DOOR, NOT "COMMANDER ANDERSON'S" name, yelled Chris. 

Yes sir, said Anders. Chris smirked and leaned back against the desk and looked down at Anders. You know it would be a real shame if the Brass found out you were letting your captain fuck you in the ass, said Chris. Anders head shot up and looked at Chris his mouth open. It would be an even bigger shame if certain pictures found their way to the Brass, said Chris. What do you want, said Anders? Chris stood and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. I want you to show me how you suck your Captains cock, said Chris as he pulled his half hard cock from his pants. Anders looked at Chris cock, open your mouth, said Chris. Anders reluctantly leaned forward opened his mouth. Chris put his hand on the back of Anders head as he pushed his cock to the back of Anders throat. 

Now work my cock bitch boy, said Chris. Chris began ram his cock into Anders mouth causing Anders to gag. Chris pulled his cock out of Anders mouth and slapped his cock across Anders face. You like sucking my huge cock don't you, said Chris. Anders didn't answer. Chris grabbed Anders by his face and stood him up and leaned into his face, I asked you a fucking question, hissed Chris. Yes, said Anders. YES WHAT, said Chris? Yes sir, said Anders. Chris licked the side of Anders face, good little cock sucker, said Chris. Chris pushed Anders to his knees and began to roughly fuck his mouth. Chris grabbed the back of Anders head and forced him down the entire length of his cock. Anders began to choke and gag. Anders tried to pull back but Chris pushed harder on the back of Anders head forcing him to continue to choke and gag.

Fucking swallow that cock you goddamn queer, said Chris. Chris shoved Anders to the floor, Anders choked and gasped for air. Chris jerked Anders up off the floor by the throat and drew his head to Anders ear. Get those fucking pants off, growled Chris. Anders removed his pants and Chris shoved him across his desk. Spread those legs, said Chris. Anders obeyed and parted his legs giving Chris full access to his ass. Chris spread Anders ass cheeks and spit on his hole, Chris rubbed the head of his cock against the hole coating it with spit and pre cum. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, you better not make a fucking sound, said Chris as he pushed hard into Anders ass. Anders covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the yell that wanted to escape his mouth. 

Chris buried himself deep into Anders ass. FUCK, now I see why Ian likes fucking your ass, said Chris. Chris pulled out of Anders and pulled Anders off the desk. Chris laid across his desk. Now I want you to climb up and sit on my cock, said Chris. Anders climbed on to Chris and sat all the way down on his cock. Ander would never admit it, but he was enjoying feeling Chris' huge cock filling his ass. Now fuck me like you fuck your captain, said Chris. Anders raised and lowered his ass on Chris cock. Chris grabbed Anders by the throat and drew him down to his face, I think you can do better than that, said Chris. Chris grabbed Anders ass and pulled Anders down hard on his cock as he thrust as hard as he could into Anders ass. Anders let out a yell, yeah, fucking scream for me said Chris. 

Chris began to slam into Anders ass. Anders knew he shouldn't like Chris fucking him but he could not deny the pleasure that Chris was causing inside of him. Chris could feel Anders driving his ass down on Chris cock, Chris grabbed Anders by the throat and drew him to his face, fuck me you fucking whore, said Chris. Anders began to drive his ass down harder onto Chris cock. You really want my load up that ass don't you, said Chris. Yes, huffed out Anders. Chris lays Anders back across the desk. Chris begins to rub his cock between Anders ass, tell me what you want, said Chris? I want you to fuck me, said Anders in a low voice. Chris smacked Anders hard on the ass, TELL ME, yelled Chris. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, SIR, yelled Anders. 

Chris rammed his cock into Anders hard and deep. Anders lets out a yell, Anders can't think of anything but feeling Chris ram him with his huge cock. Chris pulls out of Anders and pushes Anders to the floor on his knees. You want to be my little cum whore, said Chris as he stroked his cock on Anders face. Yes sir, please feed me you cum, said Anders. Open your fucking mouth, said Chris. Anders obeyed Chris' command and opens his mouth. Chris began to cum in Anders mouth, Anders loses control and takes Chris' cock to the back of his throat. Anders begins to cum when he tasted Chris' cum flooding down his throat. Anders licks and sucks every last drop of cum from Chris' cock. Chris looks down and Anders is looking up at him, what do you say, said Chris as he takes Anders chin in his hand. 

Thank you, sir, said Anders. Chris smiled as he looked down at Anders, I have to admit you are one hot little whore, said Chris. Now get the fuck out, said Chris. Anders went to the men's room to clean up and compose himself. Anders looked in the mirror, he felt guilty over what Chris had made him do. But Chris didn't force him all that much, Anders wanted Chris to use his ass and mouth for his pleasure. Anders liked Chris fucking his ass and cumming down his throat, Anders swallowed and he could still taste Chris on the back of his throat. Anders was happy to let Chris fuck him as long as Chris kept his secret. Anders returned to the office. Where have you been, asked Danny? I ran into some friends and lost track of time, said Anders. 

Are you alright, you look all flushed, said Danny? I feel great, said Anders smiling. Did you find anything, asked Danny? Nothing, said Anders. Damn, said Danny. I wish we could see what the note says in that picture, said Danny. Danny was sitting thinking about the note and had an idea and picked up his desk phone and connected to the base operator. Please connect me with the Jeffersonian in D.C., said Danny. Anders looked at Danny as he waited to connect. Jeffersonian, said the woman's voice. This is Lieutenant Commander Danny Anderson with the BSAA, I need to speak with Angela Montenegro, said Danny. One moment please, said the woman. A moment later Danny hears. This is Angela. Angela Lt. Commander Danny Anderson, how are you. Hey Danny it's good to hear from you, said Angela. 

I'm calling because I need your help, said Danny. How can I help, said Angela? Danny explained to Angela about Nathaniel's suicide. On his Facebook page you can see a note on his bed but you can't read it, said Danny. And you were wondering if I could somehow find out what it says, said Angela? DAMN, you are good, said Danny. Angela laughed. Just send me his information and I'll see what I can do, said Angela. Thanks Angela, how's Hodgins, asked Danny. Nerdy as ever, said Angela. How's that sexy captain of yours, said Angela? He's good, said Danny. I'll get started on this and I'll call you as soon as I have anything, said Angela. Thanks Angela, said Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny sat at dinner with Adam not really eating. What's on your mind, said Adam. Nothing, said Danny smiling. Adam took Danny's hand in his, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you, said Adam. Danny blew out a huff of air, I looked on Nathaniel's Facebook page today and noticed that there was a note on his bed, I think it might be a suicide note, said Danny. But when I had Anders check the box with his belongings in it there was no sign of the note, said Danny. Maybe it was just a piece of paper laying on his bed, said Adam. I don't think so, the way it was positioned indicates that it was placed there with a purpose, said Danny. And you think Redfield got rid of this note, said Adam. Yes, said Danny. Why would Redfield get rid of a suicide note, said Adam? 

Because I think it incriminated him, said Danny. And before you say anything about me getting too involved with this or that there is not enough evidence that Redfield is involved. I contacted my friend Angela Montenegro at the Jeffersonian and she is going to see if she can somehow see what the note said, said Danny. Adam put down his fork and took Danny's hand in both of his. I love you and your happiness is my top priority in my life, said Adam. But I want you to think for just a moment, what if this was just what it is presenting as, a suicide, said Adam. Danny looked at Adam, but what drove what was an otherwise sane, happy guy to do such a drastic thing as suicide, said Danny? Stress can affect people differently, being away from home, his family and friends, familiar surroundings, could have been too much for him, said Adam. 

Then why not just resign and go home, why did he choose suicide, said Danny? Maybe he felt shame or guilt, or maybe he felt he had disappointed the one's he loved, said Adam. Danny please don't make yourself crazy over this, said Adam. Adam and Danny finished at the base and Adam called Danny into his office. Something you needed sir, said Danny smiling. Adam stood and walked over to Danny, there are a lot of things I need from you Lt. Commander, said Adam wearing a sexy grin. I want to take you out to dinner tonight, said Adam. Really, what's the occasion, said Danny as he slid his arms around Adams waist. Do I need an occasion to take my sexy Lt. Commander out for a meal, said Adam as he kissed Danny? 

I suppose not, but I can tell there is something on your mind, said Danny as he drew Adam down into a kiss. Alright, you got me, said Adam. There is something I want to talk to you about, said Adam but we will talk about it over dinner. Adam and Danny went home to change and drove to the restaurant. Their food arrived and Danny looked at Adam, Danny wondered if Adam was going to propose to him. Alright out with it, said Danny. Adam took a deep breath and looked at Danny. I've made a decision and I hope you are okay with it, said Adam. I'm going to resign my position tomorrow, said Adam. WHAT, said Danny in a loud voice. Adam looked at Danny, now before you get upset let me explain, said Adam. I have thought about this for a while now and I find my duties at the BSAA to be routine and mundane, said Adam. 

That is why I am resigning and I'm going to open a business that would offer counseling services, said Adam. Danny just stared at Adam. Danny I have always planned on doing this, it's why I got a Master's degree in Psychology, said Adam. Danny composed himself before he spoke, I'm not opposed to it, it's just a surprise, said Danny. So you're not taking the promotion of Major, said Danny? No, said Adam. When you're ready Danny I would like for you to join me, said Adam. A good psychologist needs a good Social Worker, said Adam. You want to help people, isn't that why you got a Master's in Social Work, asked Adam? Danny smiled, we'll see, said Danny. Adam and Danny arrived home and got ready for bed. Danny stared out the window and was thinking about what Adam had told him.

Adam came out of the bathroom and saw Danny staring out the bedroom window and walked up behind him and put his arms around Danny's waist. Adam nuzzles Danny's neck, are you mad, asked Adam? Danny turns and put's his arms around Adam's neck. How could I possibly mad when all you want to do is follow your dream, said Danny. I feel like you are not happy about this, said Adam. I'm happy for you, but it will be different if you're not there anymore, said Danny. But that doesn't mean I want you to give up on what you want to do just because I will miss you, said Danny. Adam this is your dream and if you feel it is time for you to pursue it then it's time for you to pursue it, said Danny. When are you planning on tendering your resignation, asked Danny? 

Tomorrow, said Adam. Not wasting any time, smiled Danny. Promise me that you will stay away from Redfield and give up this vendetta you have against him, said Adam. Adam looked in Danny's eyes, promise me, said Adam. I promise, said Danny. I meant what I said about us working together Danny, said Adam. I just want you to think about it, if you want to stay at the BSAA I'll understand, said Adam. I'll give it some thought, said Danny. But in the meantime, said Danny as he ran his hand down inside Adam's underwear lightly gripping his cock. Perhaps you could persuade me into changing my mind, said Danny as he stroked Adam's hardening cock. I think I can do that, said Adam as he kissed Danny and ran his hands down and cupped Danny's ass.

The next day at the base Danny walked into Adam's office and closed the door. Adam was placing items into a box when he looked up at Danny. Danny was grinning. Was there something you needed Lt. Commander, said Adam. As a matter of fact there is, said Danny as he walked towards Adam. Adam stopped packing and looked at Danny, and what can I do for you Commander, said Adam. It occurs to me that we have never had sex in your office Captain, said Danny as he gently pushed Adam into his chair. Danny went to his knees and unbuttoned Adam's pants and pulled them down. Adam was already completely hard as Danny lean down and sucked one of Adam's balls into his mouth. Danny rolled and swirled his tongue around Adams ball as he looked up at Adam. 

Oh my god, Adam huffed out. Danny let the ball fall from his mouth as he ran his tongue up Adam's shaft never taking his eyes off Adams face. Danny reached the head and swallowed Adams cock to the back of his throat causing Adam to grab the arms of the chair. Oh fuck Danny said Adam as Danny sucked up and down Adam's cock. Danny continued sucking up and down Adam's cock as he tugged on Adam's balls. Danny allowed Adams cock to leave his mouth with a popping noise. Danny stood and removed his boots and pants and laid on his back across Adam's desk. Adam stood and kicked of the pants that were bunched around his ankles and stepped over to Danny. Adam rubbed the pre cum from his cock head against Danny's hole. Danny could feel Adam trembling from being so turned on. 

Danny felt Adam's large cock head enter him and Danny let out a gasp and a moan. Danny reached back and grabbed Adam's ass and pulled Adams thick shaft into himself. Danny cried out at the sudden spreading of his ass and Adam quickly covered Danny's mouth. Adam looked down at Danny, shhh, we don't the whole base to hear us, said Adam. Danny could feel Adam begin to thrust into him. Adam removed his hand from Danny's mouth and replaced it with his own mouth. Danny felt Adam's tongue press against his. Adam put his hand on Danny's neck and pulled his face closer to his. Fuck me Adam, said Danny through panted breaths. Adam watched Danny's face as he thrust into his ass. Danny threw his head back and moaned as Adam hit that special spot inside of him, you're going to make me cum Adam, said Danny as he clung to Adam's neck. 

I'm going to fuck every last drop out of you, said Adam through gritted teeth. Adam began to slam into Danny harder, cum for me Danny, I want to see you fucking cum, said Adam. Danny could feel Adams balls slap against his ass as Adam continued to slam into him. FUCK ADAM I'M GOING TO CUM, said Danny. Danny stroked his cock faster, just as Danny began to shoot Adam covered his mouth to muffle the sounds of Danny yelling. Danny began to cum and shot his cum over Adam' chest, neck and cheek. OH FUCK, said Adam as his licked the side of his mouth and tasted Danny's cum. Adam rammed into Danny before pulling out and shooting his cum across Danny's chest, chin and mouth. Danny licked Adam's cum from his lips, savoring the taste of Adam's cum. 

Adam laid across Danny's body, breathing heavy. Adam propped himself up and leaned down and kissed Danny swirling together both of their seed as they kissed. Why have we never done this before said Adam smiling at Danny? Danny laughed, not sure, said Danny. Adam and Danny cleaned up and dressed. You know if you play your cards right there just might be a repeat performance when we get home, said Danny smiling. Adam grabbed Danny and kissed him hard, I'll pick up dinner on the way home, said Adam, I don't want to waste any time getting to that ass. Danny returned to his desk and seen an e-mail from Angela. Danny opened the e-mail:  
Danny,  
I was only able to get a partial reconstruction of the note. I will keep trying and I'll call you when I have more.  
Angela  
Danny set and thought about what Angela had found so far. Adam walked out of his office for the last time and over to Danny. Ready, said Adam? Yes, said Danny as he smiled at Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny drove to the base the next day and walked into the office. Danny noticed that they had already removed Adam's name from his door. Danny opened the door and walked in and surveyed the room. Danny felt a twinge of sadness knowing Adam would not be here anymore. Coming through, said Chris as he walked past Danny and over to the desk and sat down a box. What's in the box, said Danny. Just some of my stuff, said Chris. Your stuff, said Danny. Yeah I have decided to make this my new office and make you my new Lt. Commander, said Chris. What, said Danny? Jill called me to her office yesterday and told me about Adam leaving and that she needed to reassign you and I suggested that she assign you to me, said Chris smirking at Danny. 

Chris walked over to Danny, just think of all the fun we could have together, said Chris. Danny turned to leave but Chris sprinted in front of him and shut the office door and stood in front of it. I know that Adam has fucked you on that desk and I'll be happy to fuck you on it too, said Chris walking towards Danny. Redfield I'm warning you, said Danny. You're warning me, said Redfield, as he reached for Danny but Danny blocked his attempt. Danny stopped and took a defensive stand. Chris stopped and held his hands up, calm down Commander, said Chris. You know I can be an incredibly gentle lover too if that's what you're worry about, I can make you purr like a kitten, said Chris. Chris walked over to the desk and picked up a cigar and bit down on it as he looked at Danny. 

I'll be going, said Danny. Commander, I want to meet with you later today so we can go over what my expectations for you are going to be, said Chris as he squeezed his cock and smiled at Danny. Danny turned and walked out the door. Danny walked to Jill's office and knocked on the door. Jill looked up, Commander please come in, said Jill. Danny approached the desk and saluted Jill. At ease commander, said Jill, please have a seat. Danny sat down, what can I do for you commander, said Jill. I just learned that you transferred me under Captain Redfield's command and I would like to be transferred to someone else, said Danny. Why is that, asked Jill? Permission to speak freely ma'am, asked Danny. Granted, said Jill. 

I don't like Redfield and I certainly don't trust him, said Danny. Jill got up and walked over and closed her door and then sat back down. And what has caused these feelings of distrust and dislike, asked Jill? Danny knew he had to be careful how he answered, no one would believe him if he told the truth of what had really happened between him and Chris. Captain Redfield made advances towards me and I know you are aware of the relationship between me and Adam, said Danny. I didn't file charges because I did not want to create a riff between me and the other officers and lose the confidence of the soldiers that work under me, said Danny. I see, said Jill. Jill looked at Danny, what if there was no one else I could transfer you to, said Jill. 

Danny stood, then I would respectfully resign my position as Lt. Commander effective immediately, said Danny. At ease Danny, it was just a question, said Jill. Danny sat back down. I came to you because if I put in a transfer request in to Redfield he is just going to deny it, whereas if you transferred me he couldn't interfere with it, said Danny. Adam was right, you are one smart man, laughed Jill. There is a new Captain named Peter Tork who will be replacing Adam and he will be arriving this afternoon, said Jill. I want you to report to him and help him get settled as I am now reassigning you to him, smiled Jill. Danny blew out a breath, thank you Jill, said Danny. I not just reassigning you you because I owe you one, I'm reassigning you because you are an excellent soldier and I can see what Adam sees in you, said Jill. 

Danny you have a bright future here at the BSAA and I look forward to seeing just how far you are going to go, said Jill. Danny stood and saluted Jill, thank you ma'am, said Danny. Dismissed, said Jill smiling. As Danny walked to the door Jill spoke, Danny, do me a favor and fill out a transfer form and give it to Captain Redfield if you would, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said Danny. Danny walked back to his office and sat at his desk and completed the on-line transfer form and sent it to Chris and Jill. Danny walked to the supply closet and located an empty box and returned to his office and began to pack. Danny heard a ping from his computer and looked to see an e-mail from Jill.  
Captain Tork's office is located on the second floor. Office number 202. Jill.  
Danny picked up the box and went to office 202 on the second floor. Danny walked into the office and notice the office was huge. There were two desks that sat in front of him and further back was the door that led to the new captain's office. Danny began to unpack. Chris returned to his new office and sat down and looked at his computer and saw the e-mail from Danny and opened it. Chris got pissed when he seen that Danny had requested a transfer, Chris typed DENIED in the response field and sent it back to Danny and Jill. Your ass isn't going anywhere, said Chris. There was a knock at the door and Chris looked up and saw Piers standing there, what is it Lt, said Chris? I just wanted to stop by and see if there was any thing I could do to help you get settled into your new office, said Piers.

A nasty grin crossed Chris' face, as a matter of fact there is something you can help me with, said Chris as he stood. Close the door and get your ass over here, said Chris. Piers did as he was instructed. Piers walked over to Chris, I think you know the what to do, said Chris as he looked down at Piers. Piers went to his knees and unbuttoned Chris' pants. Chris grabbed the back of Piers head and ground his face into his crotch, tell your hero what you want, said Chris. I want my hero's cock, sir. Piers pulled down the zipper on Chris' pants and pulled his pants down allowing Chris' hard cock to spring free. Worship your hero's cock, said Chris. Piers began to rub Chris' cock across his face and breath heavily on it as it passed his mouth. I love your hero cock sir, said Piers. 

Please let me suck my hero's cock, said Piers. Piers leaned down and ran his tongue across Chris' combat boot, tasting the salt and bitterness of the aged leather. Chris sat on his desk, take my boot's off worshipper, said Chris. Piers removed Chris' boots and socks and stuck all of Chris' toes into his mouth and sucked hungerly on them. Piers removed Chris pants, then stood and unbuttoned Chris shirt. Piers loved it when Chris was completely naked and fucked him. Piers could barely control himself when Chris was naked and fucked him, he liked seeing the muscles in Chris arms and chest contract and expand as he felt the sheer power of the man's body dominating his. Piers leaned down and began to kiss down Chris' chest, smelling the light scent of cologne and sweat, the combination making Piers beg Chris to fuck him hard. 

Piers was back on his knees as Chris stood before him. Piers looked up with wanting eyes taking in the masculine form of Chris muscular body, knowing the pain and pleasure that awaited him. Chris took his cock in his hand and rubbed circles around Piers mouth with his cock. Piers was being driven insane as Chris teased him with his cock, knowing how badly Piers wanted it and making him beg Chris for it. Chris slowly slide the head of his cock into Piers mouth, to which Piers gave a grateful, "mmmf". Piers could taste Chris precum on his tongue, but knew better than to try and advance on Chris cock without permission. There was a knock on the door, who is it, said Chris in a growly tone? It's Corporal Halliwell, said Anders. Come in, said Chris. 

Anders walked through the door and froze at the sight of Chris standing there naked and Piers on his knees with Chris' cock in his mouth. Sorry sir, said Anders as he turned to walk away. HOLD, said Chris. Come over here Anders, said Chris. Anders turned and pushed the door but not closing it all the way and walked over to Chris. I'd like for you to join Piers, said Chris. Anders slowly went to his knees, he knew it was wrong, but the sight of Chris Redfield Naked and his huge hard cock was too much for Anders to resist. Chris looked at Piers, put my cock in Anders mouth Piers, said Chris. Piers pulled back from Chris cock and guided it to Anders mouth. Anders opened his mouth without hesitation and allowed Chris' cock to glide to the back of his throat. 

Piers immediately went for Chris' huge balls and sucked one into his mouth as he ran his tongue across it. Now this is how you treat a fucking hero, said Chris. Chris grabbed Anders head and began to fuck his mouth, suck that fucking hero cock, said Chris. Chris looked down at the two men servicing him, both of you stand up, said Chris. Anders and Piers pulled away from Chris and stood. Now get those fucking clothes off, said Chris in a commanding tone. Once both men were naked, Anders lay across the desk, said Chris. Anders laid across Chris' desk and spread his legs. Chris walked over behind Anders and spread his ass cheeks apart and spit on his hole. Piers get that fucking hole ready for me to fuck, hissed Chris. Piers kneeled down behind Anders and began to lick and drive his tongue into Anders.

Chris walked over to where Anders had his head laid, how bad do you want my hero cock, said Chris? I want your cock so bad Captain, said Anders. Chris slapped Anders across the face hard, that is not how you ask a hero for his cock. said Chris. Piers how does one ask for a hero's cock, said Chris. Piers pulled away from Anders ass, may I have your hero cock sir, said Piers and returned to prepping Anders hole for Chris. Chris turned back to Anders, how bad do you want my hero cock, said Chris? May I have your hero cock, sir, said Anders. Before Anders could hardly finished the sentence, Chris rammed his cock deep into Anders throat, choking him as Anders tried to pull away. Chris had a steel grip on the back of Anders head and forced Anders to continue to choke on his large cock. 

Anders began to wretch and Chris pulled his cock out of Anders throat. Chris walked over to the box he had brought with him earlier and remove a piece of cylindrical metal that had been rounded on one end and was three inches in diameter and at least nine inches long. Chris walked up to Piers and pulled him away from Anders ass. Chris put the rounded end of the metal rod in his mouth and wet it. He began to rub the metal cylinder against Anders now lubed hole, with a quick thrust Chris pushed half the length of the cylinder into Anders ass. Anders let out a yell. Chris punched Anders in the back, shut the fuck up and take it like a true soldier would, said Chris. Chris fucked Anders ass with the cylinder and pulled Piers down on his cock. 

After a few minutes Chris removed the cylinder from Anders. Chris pulled one of the chairs over next to him and instructed Piers to get into the chair with his back to him. Piers knew what was coming as Chris had played this game with him before, Piers obeyed. Chris rammed his full length into Anders ass causing Anders to cover his mouth with his hand so the yell could not escape. Chris turned to Piers who was in the chair next to him and and inserted the metal cylinder into Piers, Piers bit into the back of the chair and grunted loudly from the pain. Come on Piers, show your hero how much you like getting fucked in the ass. Piers bit harder on the back of the chair as he lowered his ass down on the metal cylinder, Piers would do whatever it took to make Chris happy. 

Chris pulled his cock from Anders and the metal cylinder from Piers. Chris slammed his cock deep into Piers ass while shoving the metal cylinder hard into Anders ass. Chris began to relentlessly fuck both men, pants, grunts and moans filled the room as Anders and Piers shamelessly begged Chris for more. Danny walked back into the office carrying the box to gather more of his thing to move upstairs. Danny heard what sound like cries coming from the office door. Danny walked over to the door and peered in. Shock seized Danny as he seen Chris Redfield fucking Anders and Piers. Come in Anderson, your boys got me nice and hard and ready to fuck that little ass of yours, said Chris. Danny turned and ran from the office, he could hear Chris' laughter echo behind him as he ran. 

Danny ran outside and over to some shrubs where he began to vomit. A soldier walked up to Danny, Sir are you alright, asked the soldier. I'm fine, as you were, said Danny. Sir, you don't look fine, said the soldier. Danny welded around to the soldier, I SAID AS YOU WERE SOLDIER, IN CASE YOU DIDN"T NOTICE I OUT RANK YOU, yelled Danny at the soldier. The soldier saluted and went on his way. Danny wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. What the fuck did I just see, said Danny. Anders was letting Chris Redfield fuck him, and what the hell was that in Piers ass, thought Danny. Danny began to walk aimlessly around trying to understand what he had seen and why would Anders let Chris do that to him. Danny's phone rang, Lt. Commander Anderson, said Danny. Commander this is Lt. Morrison, Captain Tork will be arriving in about twenty minutes and he would like to see you sir. Understood, said Danny as he ended the call.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny walked to office 202 and entered. Danny saw the new Captain leaning against one of the desks reading a file. Danny saluted, Lt. Commander Danny Anderson reporting for duty sir, said Danny. Peter looked up at Danny and stood, at ease commander, said Peter. Danny looked at Peter, the man was very attractive with his sparkling Blue eyes and handsome face. Danny noticed the neatly trimmed beard and could see the muscular form Peter had through his uniform. The man's hair and beard were as black as night and his fair skin stood out in a handsome contrast to the dark hair. I've been reading your service record and I must admit I'm rather impressed, said Peter. You are very skilled in many different forms of martial arts I see, said Peter. Yes sir, said Danny. 

Peter walked over to Danny, how about we leave that "sir" stuff outside, call me Peter. Danny smiled yes sir, I mean Peter, said Danny. Peter smiled and Danny felt himself melt, this man was devastatingly handsome and his smile warmed Danny. Come with me Danny, said Peter as he walked into his office. Any idea where I would find requisition forms, asked Peter? They are all on line, said Danny as he walked out of the office and over to his desk and picked up his lap top and returned to Peter. Danny sat down across the desk from Peter and began ordering supplies for Peter. Danny went over the list with Peter before he submitted the request. Have they assigned you quarters yet, asked Danny? Yes, but only temporary until I can find a house, said Peter. 

Danny noticed the two suit cases next to the desk. How about I escort you to your quarters and let you get settled and then I can show you around. After getting Peter settled in his quarters Danny walked Peter around the base and showed him where to find everything including the mess hall. The food is not great, but it works if you are in a hurry, said Danny. Peter smiled, there was that smile again thought Danny. A soldier walked up to Danny and saluted, what is it private, said Danny. As Danny spoke with the soldier Peter took the opportunity to check Danny out. Peter noticed the compact frame that was toned with just the right amount of muscle to it. Peter's eyes dropped to Danny's ass, Peter admired the roundness and could tell that it was firm. 

Peter liked the deep blue eyes and sandy light brown hair that Danny kept cut close to his head. Peter could feel a tightness starting in his underwear as he looked at Danny's mouth and pictured his cock there. Danny turned back to Peter, well that's really about it, said Danny. Since it's your first day here how about I take you for dinner at this great diner not far from here, said Danny? Sounds good, said Peter. Danny called Adam to let him know that he was taking the new Captain to dinner. As Danny and Peter sat eating at the diner Danny looked at Peter. There's something I need to tell you, and if it's a problem for you I can always put in a transfer and have someone else assigned to you, said Danny. Peter looked at Danny, sounds serious, said Peter. 

I'll let you decide that, said Danny. I'm an openly gay officer and it has never impeded me from performing my duties but not everyone is comfortable with me being so open about it, said Danny. I need to know if this is a problem for you, said Danny. Peter looked across the table at Danny, you obviously did not read my service record before I got here, said Peter. I'm sorry but I didn't have time, I was assigned to you just this morning, said Danny. I see, well you can relax Danny, I too am an openly gay officer, said Peter smiling. Danny smiled back. I think you and I are going to get along just fine said Peter. It's still pretty early, how about we go to the gym and you can show off some of those fancy karate moves of yours, said Peter. Aikido, said Danny. What, said Peter? 

I'm much more skilled in Aikido than karate, said Danny. Peter laughed. Danny and Peter stood on the mat facing each other, let's see what you got commander, said Peter. Danny took a defensive stance as he looked at Peter, let me know if this hurt, said Danny smiling. Danny launched his attack at Peter, Peter managed to block the strikes, Peter turned and struck at Danny. Danny crossed his forearms and blocked the strike. Not bad, said Danny as he did a leg sweep knocking Peter to the mat on his back, Danny quickly presses his advantage and jumps on Peter placing his fingers against Peter's throat. Peter taps Danny's arm twice as a show of surrender. Danny helps Peter up, impressive, said Peter. Remind me never to piss you off commander, said Peter laughing. 

Danny smiled and took a stance on the mat, ready, said Danny? Peter took a stance, Peter lunged at Danny catching him around the waist and taking him to the mat. Danny throws an elbow but Peter blocks it. Danny manages to roll to his back but Peter was too quick and pinned Danny down by sitting on him and grabbed his arms. Danny breaks Peter's grip on his arms and grabs Peter by the shirt and flips him over his head. Peter hits the mat with a loud thud. Danny is already sitting on Peter's chest with his finger next to Peter’s throat. Peter taps Danny's arm twice to surrender. Danny stood and helped Peter up. Danny walks to his gym bag and takes out two bottles of water and tosses one to Peter. Peter looked at Danny, your reputation is well deserved Danny, said Peter. 

Peter leans back stretching his back, I'm going to feel that in the morning, said Peter. Danny chuckled, come here, said Danny. Danny sat Peter down on the mat and sat behind him. Danny places his knee against Peters back and gently begins to massage Peter's shoulders with his hands. Peter moaned, Danny felt Peter relax and pulled back hard and quick on Peter's shoulders while pressing his knee into his back. A loud sound of vertebrae popping filled the room as Peter let out a loud yell. Danny leaned down to Peter's ear, how do you feel, asked Danny? Peter sat for a moment, that's amazing, said Peter as he turned to Danny. How'd you do that, asked Peter? I just decompressed your spine, said Danny. My trainer used to do it to me after a training session, said Danny. 

You're still going to be a little sore tomorrow but a hot shower will help, said Danny. Peter put his hand on the back of Danny's head and drew him down into a kiss. Heat shot through Danny as he felt Peter's tongue against his, Danny became lost in the kiss for a moment before pulling away from Peter. I'm sorry Danny, that was completely inappropriate and I'm sorry, said Peter. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you Danny, said Peter. Danny looked at Peter, you are a very handsome man and any guy would be lucky to be with you, but I'm in love with someone and he's the only man for me, said Danny. He's a very lucky man, said Peter. If your situation ever changes, you let me know, said Peter smiling. The gym door opened and both men looked towards the door. 

It was Chris coming in to work out. Peter saw Danny's expression change when Chris walked in. Danny and Peter stood, I should be going, said Danny. Well thanks for the dinner and the workout, said Peter. Anytime, said Danny. Danny picked up his bag and walked towards the door. What's your hurry Anderson, said Chris. No shower, I could wash your back for you, said Chris laughing. Danny continued to walk towards the door not acknowledging Chris in any way. Danny walked to his car and drove to Adam's. Chris walked over to Peter, how the fuck are you Tork, said Chris as he shook Peter's hand. Good said Peter. You were right, he is one hot little fucker and that ass, said Peter. Chris and Peter walked back to Chris' office and Chris pours them each a drink when there was a knock at the door. 

COME, said Chris. The door opened and in walked Piers with a new recruit. Who's this, said Chris looking at the young recruit. The recruit stepped forward and saluted Chris and Peter. At ease, said Chris. What's your name, said Chris? Private Cody Cooper, sir, said Cody. What can I do for you private? I wanted to come and meet you in person and to say thank you, said Cody. Thank you for what, said Chris? You saved me and my family five years ago during the outbreak Birmingham, said Cody. You’re my hero sir, said Cody. Peter looked over at the young recruit and looked the young, slim recruit up and down paying close attention to the small, round ass the recruit had. If there is any thing I could ever do to repay you please let me know said Cody as he bite on his lower lip. 

Chris stood and looked down at the short, slim recruit, anything huh, said Chris. Yes sir, said Cody and he continued to bite on his lower lip. How would you like to suck your hero's cock, said Chris? Cody knelt down on his knees and looked up at Chris and licked his lips. Peter stood and walked over next to Chris. What do you want, said Chris to Cody? I want to suck your big hero cock, said Cody. Proceed, said Chris. Cody unbuttoned and unzipped Chris' pants and lowered them down to Chris' knees. Cody's eyes went wide when he seen the sheer size of Chris' massive cock. Cody leaned forward and crammed as much of Chris' cock into his mouth that he could fit. Slow down there boy, we got all the time we need, said Chris. Chris looked at Peter and saw Peter rubbing his cock through his pants. 

Chris looked at Piers, Piers why don't you show Peter what a talented little cock sucker you are, said Chris. Piers walked over and knelt down in front of Peter and took down his pants. Peter was only half the length that Chris was but Peter had considerable girth. Piers slid his mouth over the considerable cock and took Peter to the back of his throat. Peter drew in a breath as his cock explored Piers' mouth. Fuck, you are a good little cock sucker, said Peter. Piers massaged Peter's cockhead with the back of his throat and moaned. Peter turned Piers face up towards his, I bet you love taking a big load down that hot throat, said Peter. Chris had Cody bent across his desk and was lubing his hole, Cody pushed back against Chris finger as Chris fucked his ass with his finger. 

You really want me in that ass don't you, said Chris to Cody. Yes sir, I want you to fuck me with that fat hero cock, I want to feel you fuck me full of your cum, said Cody. You want me to fuck you hard and deep don't you, said Chris? Chris rubbed his cockhead against Cody's hole and thrust half his length into Cody. Cody yelled and began to beat his hands against the desk. SO FUCKING TIGHT, huffed out Chris. Peter was fucking Piers mouth relentlessly, ramming the back of his throat with each thrust. Peter pulled out of Piers mouth and spit in his face. Get those fucking pants off said Peter. Peter removed his pants and shirt and placed Piers in a chair facing away from him. Bring him over here, said Chris. Peter pulled Piers over next to Chris and placed Piers in the chair on his knees facing Chris. 

Chris spit in Piers face, fuck him hard Peter, he loves it, said Chris. Chris grabbed Piers by the chin as he plowed into Cody's ass. Look at me Piers, said Chris. Piers looked at Chris, you like letting some stranger fuck you in the ass don't you, you nasty fucking whore, said Chris as he spit in Piers face again. Piers was so turned on by Chris' humiliation and dominance of him, he wanted Chris to fuck him so bad. Peter spit on his hand and applied it to his cock and without mercy rammed his thick cock balls deep into Piers. Chris pulled Piers face closer to his, don't you make a fucking sound, said Chris as he watched Piers grit his teeth together, his face flushing bright red, wanting to let the sound caught in his throat to escape. Chris pressed his mouth roughly against Piers' mouth, Piers could feel Chris tongue enter his mouth as Piers panted. 

Fuck this slut harder, said Chris to Peter. Peter was slamming into Piers so hard that he almost knocked him from the chair. Chris looked down at Cody as Cody moaned and wiggled his ass against Chris cock, this kid knew how to take a cock, thought Chris. Chris wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and lifted him off the desk and began to fuck Cody in the air. Peter walked over and pushed Cody's mouth down on his cock. Cody could hardly contain himself as Chris held him in the air fucking his ass as Peter fucked his mouth. Let's fill this little fucker from both ends, said Peter. Chris and Peter both began to ram harder into Cody, I'M CUMMING REDFIELD, yelled Peter. Peter began to cum in Cody's mouth as Cody did his best to swallow as much as he could as Peter's cum ran down his throat and dripped from his mouth. 

FUCK, yelled Chris and he slammed Cody down hard on his cock as he thrust into him even harder filling Cody's ass with so much cum that leaks from his hole like water. Chris pulls Cody from his cock and turns to Peter. He's a pretty good little cum dump, said Peter laughing. Chris looks over and sees Piers still sitting in the chair watching. Chris lays on his back on the floor, what the fuck are you waiting for Piers, said Chris as he stroked his hard cock. Piers practically runs over to Chris on the floor and straddles Chris and sits on Chris' cock taking every last inch as Chris thrusts into his ass. You want in on this, said Chris looking at Peter. A sadistic grin spreads across Peter's face as he walks over and kneels down behind Piers. Peter begins to slide his fat dick into Piers ass. 

Chris puts his hand on the back of Piers head and for a brief second Chris' expression softens, you can take it, said Chris. Chris watches Piers face as he winces from having both large cocks in his ass. Chris pulls Piers head down against his shoulder and wraps his arms around Piers shoulders. Piers forgets about the pain as he is lost in the feeling of Chris' embrace. Take it Piers, whispers Chris into Piers ear, fucking take those dicks, said Chris. Both men begin to fuck Piers ass hard, fucking take it Piers, said Chris. Cody walks over and kneels down next to Piers head and raises it up. Piers opens his mouth and takes Cody's cock as Chris and Peter fuck and stretch Piers hole even more. I think it's time for Piers to get a bath, said Peter. 

Chris and Peter pull their dicks from Piers and stand as Piers sits back on his feet. Chris, Peter and Cody stand looking down at Piers as the jerked their cocks, open your fucking mouth, commanded Chris. The three men begin to cum and shoot stream after stream of cum onto Piers, Piers is lapping at the air as the men shoot again and again onto Piers face. Piers licks the cum from his lips. Peter grabs Piers by the hair and tilts his face up towards his, fucking cum whore, said Peter as he spits in Piers face. Chris begins to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny walked into Adams house and found Adam in the kitchen cooking. Hey how was the first day with the new Captain, asked Adam? Good, I need a shower as Danny kissed Adam on the cheek and walked to the bathroom to shower. Danny kept running the sight of Anders as Chris fucked him through his mind. How could Anders let Chris do that to him, thought Danny. Danny dressed and walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room where Adam had dinner ready and waiting for Danny. WOW, you cooked all of this for me, said Danny as he walked over and kissed Adam. Well I'm not just a handsome face, I do have other skills, said Adam. Danny sat down as Adam began to place food on a plate for him. You better be careful Mr. Evans, I could get used to this real easy, said Danny. 

Adam kissed Danny on top of his head, good, I like cooking for my man, said Adam. Danny really wasn't all that hungry but he ate anyway as not to disappoint Adam and all the hard work he had put into the dinner. After dinner the two sat and watched a little television as Danny worked on requisition forms and other paperwork. Did something happen today, said Adam. FUCK, Danny thought to himself. Danny loved Adam but Adam could read him like an open book at times and Danny didn't like it. Danny blew out a breath and looked at Adam. Yes, something very disturbing happened, said Danny. Adam turned off the television as Danny put down the paperwork he was working on. What happened Danny, said Adam moving closer to Danny? 

Redfield walked into the office today and made the announcement that he was moving into your old office and that I had been assigned to be his new Lt. Commander, said Danny. I went to Jill and threaten to walk out if I didn't get assigned to another C.O., said Danny. Jill assigned me to the new Captain that is taking your place and so I went back to the office to finish packing my stuff, said Danny. I heard something like crying coming from your old office so I looked in and Chris had Anders laying on the desk fucking him and Piers in a chair next to him shoving something in his ass, said Danny. The smug bastard asked me if I wanted to join them, said Danny. Adam put his arms around Danny and kissed the side of his head. 

I'm so sorry you had to witness that, said Adam as he held Danny. How could Anders do something like that, I mean what about Ian, said Danny? I just never thought of Anders as that kind of person, said Danny. People can sometimes surprise you in the worst ways, said Adam. Have you talked to Anders, asked Adam? No I ran outside and threw up and then I had to report to the new Captain, said Danny. So who is this new captain, asked Adam as he got up and walked into the kitchen to pour him and Danny some wine. His name is Captain Peter Tork, said Danny. Danny heard a glass shatter against the floor in the kitchen, Adam, said Danny as he stood up and saw Adam standing in the doorway. Did you say Captain Peter Tork, asked Adam? 

Yeah, do you know him, asked Danny. You could say that, said Adam as he walked back into the kitchen to clean up the broken glass. Danny walked over to Adam, what's wrong Adam, said Danny? Adam retrieved another glass and poured the wine into both glasses and drank his glass down and then poured some more for himself. Adam, what's wrong, asked Danny? Adam took Danny by the arm and walked him back into the living room and sat down. I need to tell you something and I....I'm not sure how you are going to feel about it, said Adam. Danny put his hand on the back of Adam's head, you know you can tell me anything and I would still love you, said Danny. Peter Tork and I used to date, said Adam. Danny chuckled, so, I mean I knew you dated other men before me, said Danny. 

Adam continued to stare down at his drink, Peter had a certain type of guy that he like to go after, said Adam, young guys. Danny looked at Adam, and, said Danny. Peter and I had just joined the military and we were two of the lucky ones that was stationed off base, said Adam. It wasn't long after Peter and I started dating that he began to bring others into the bedroom for us to "play" with said Adam. Peter and I were both only twenty at the time and he would usually bring in some hot eight-teen year old or a seventeen-year-old sometimes, said Adam. It was just sex for me, it really turned us both on when one would see the other having sex with the guy, but Peter began to take it too far, said Adam. What do you mean, said Danny? I knew that Peter was having sex with these guys when I wasn't around and I didn't mind because it was just him and I when we went to bed, said Adam.

It was a Saturday night and the base was almost completely deserted, said Adam. I kept calling Peter but he wasn't calling me back, said Adam. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him, said Adam. I decided to check the gym but there was no one there but I could hear movement in the locker room, said Adam. I walked into the locker room and I saw Peter fucking this young recruit on one of the benches. Peter had tied the recruit’s hands and legs under the bench and was just tearing into the kid’s ass. I looked at the recruit and could see absolute terror in his eyes, said Adam. I found out later that Peter had forced the recruit to have sex with him, said Adam. I screamed at Peter to get off of him and shoved Peter away. Peter was convinced that the recruit was enjoying being fucked so roughly, said Adam. 

I told Peter to go away, as Peter left, he grabbed the recruit by the hair and told him that if he said anything to any one he would be sorry and then spit in the guy's face. I untied the guy and tried to talk to him but he just grabbed his clothes and ran out crying, said Adam. Not two weeks later I came home and I could hear Peter having sex with someone, said Adam. I walked in the bedroom and I almost threw up, said Adam. Peter had some kid tied to our bed and was just fucking him brutally, the kids face was bleeding and I could see bruises and bite marks on the kids back and he wasn't moving, said Adam. I shoved Peter off of him and we got into an argument, said Adam. I looked down at the kid and I was sure he was dead, said Adam. I checked for a pulse and was able to find one, so we dressed him and put him in the jeep and began to drive around, said Adam. 

We found a bus stop with a shelter and took the kid out of the jeep and left him on a bench inside the shelter, said Adam. The next day I heard on the news that a sixteen-year-old boy had been found in a bus shelter and he had been beaten, bit, and raped, said Adam. The kid was only sixteen years old, said Adam with tears in his eyes. I broke up with Peter the same day, a week later he transferred to another base in Texas, said Adam. What happened to the sixteen-year-old, asked Danny? He recovered but I'm sure he's going to need some serious therapy for the rest of his life, said Adam. I have carried that knowledge with me for almost ten years and I still hate myself for not saying something or doing something to help that kid, said Adam as large tears rolled down his cheeks. Danny hugged Adam.

Danny put his hands on each one of Adam's cheeks, you were very young yourself, you were scared and confused, you panicked and reacted, said Danny. Adam began to cry and laid his head on Danny's shoulder and continued to cry as Danny just held him. After some time, Adam pulled back from Danny and looked him in the eye, how can you not hate me for what I did, said Adam? Danny smiled, because you didn't do those disgusting things to that kid, Peter did, said Danny. Who is to say if you hadn't left that kid at the bus shelter where someone found him and called for help, he may have laid there on that bed and died, said Danny. I love you Adam Nickolas Evans and don't you ever forget, said Danny as he kissed Adam. Adam kissed Danny back and then went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. 

Adam returned to Danny and sat down, Danny could see that Adam's face was still very flushed and his eyes had swollen from crying. I want to ask you to do something for me Danny, said Adam. What's that, asked Danny as he stroked his hand through Adams hair. I want you to transfer to another C.O., said Adam. Danny looked at Adam, I don't know if that will be possible, said Danny. Jill placed me with Peter because I wanted to get away from Redfield and I think Peter was the only officer that could take me, said Danny. Danny please, find out if there is anyone else that you can serve under, I don't want you around Peter, I don't trust him, said Adam. Danny put his arms around Adam and drew him into his chest and kissed his head and just held him for a moment before pulling back from Adam.

Danny looked Adam in the eyes, I am a soldier and I know how to take care of myself, said Danny. I will ask around tomorrow if there are any other postings I can apply for, if there aren't then I will have no choice but to serve under Peter, said Danny. I know you don't want me to, but I also have a duty not only to the BSAA but to my country to serve and protect and if need be, give my life to do that duty, said Danny. Adam sat up and looked at Danny, and I know you would do that without doubt, without hesitation, said Adam. I knew when I signed up what I was doing and I knew it would not be all glory and victory, said Danny. I knew I would be asked to do things I would not like and this is just one of those things, said Danny. I know but, Danny leaned down and kissed Adam cutting him off.

Danny broke the kiss and leaned back, sometimes that is the only way to shut you up, said Danny smiling. Adam laughed, just promise me you'll be careful around Peter, said Adam. Danny laughed, it's Peter who better be careful around me, said Danny. I love you, said Adam. And I love you, said Danny as he and Adam kissed again. We need more wine, said Adam as he got up and walked into the kitchen to get more. Danny watched Adam walk into the kitchen, he didn't like keeping things from Adam but for now he would not tell Adam about the kiss that Peter had given him.


	16. Chapter 16

Dan arrived at the base the next day and walked to his new office. Danny had just started his computer when there was a knock at his door, it was Anders. Can I talk to you, asked Anders? Danny sat down in his chair and nodded. Anders walked over to Danny's desk, I know that you are pissed at me but please let me explain, said Anders. Please do, because I'm more than just a little fucking confused why you were fucking Redfield, what about Ian, said Danny. I love Ian and I would never do anything to hurt him, said Anders. You don't think that fucking Chris Redfield wouldn't hurt him, yelled Danny? I didn't have a choice, said Anders. Are you saying that Redfield raped you, because I can tell you from what I saw it didn't look like he was forcing you to do anything, said Danny? 

Redfield found out that Ian and I were a couple and he said he also had pictures and would give them to the Brass if I didn't do what he said, said Anders. So he's blackmailing you, said Danny? Yes, said Anders. If the brass was ever to find out they would bust my ass back to Private, Ian on the other hand would be given a dishonorable discharge and his career would be over, said Anders. I can't let him do that to Ian, said Anders. DAMIT, I'm sorry Anders, I should have known that Redfield was manipulating you somehow, said Danny. Danny walked around the desk and hugged Anders, I'm truly sorry Anders, said Danny. It's alright, I can only imagine how it must have looked to you, said Anders. Peter walked through the door, good morning Commander, said Peter.

Good morning Captain, said Danny. Let's have lunch today, said Anders. Sounds good, said Danny. Anders left and Peter walked out to Danny' desk. Can you pull the QRD's for the last three months, asked Peter? Sure, said Danny as he pulled up the QRD's on his computer. Their on-line, asked Peter? Yes, we do not deal with actual paperwork that much anymore, said Danny. Could you show me where to find these on-line, asked Peter? Sure, said Danny. Danny walked into Peters office and showed Peter how to access the files on-line. Peter leaned down closer to Danny as he was explaining the process and smelled Danny's cologne. Peter rubbed his cock at smelling the scent on Danny. I have to ask, what kind of cologne is that you are wearing, asked Peter. 

It's Sandalwood oil, said Danny. It smell's great, said Peter. Danny smiled. Danny stood and walked back to his desk. The day ended and Danny left for Adam's house. Danny walked through Adam's door and into the kitchen. Danny could smell the grill going. Danny walked out onto the back porch to find Adam grilling. That smells great said Danny as he kissed Adam. I thought you might like to have a nice juicy steak with a baked potato, said Adam. Well if we are talking about having something "juicy" I can certainly think of something else that is just as juicy, said Danny as he kissed Adam. That's dessert, said Adam smiling as he kissed Danny. I'll set the table, said Danny. Peter walked into Chris' office, you want to go grab some beers, said Peter. 

YES, said Chris. Chris and Peter drive to a local bar and order a couple of beers. You feel like doing anything tonight, asked Peter. Chris thought for a moment then looked at Peter with an evil grin, you feel like doing a little hunting tonight, said Chris? Peter smiled back at Chris, I haven't been on a good hunt in a while, said Peter. Chris and Peter finished their beers and walked outside and got into Chris' jeep and drove to a part of town where homeless youth stayed. Chris and Peter walked around looking at the homeless youth. None of the people seemed to be interested in either of them. Chris and Peter turned down an alley, as they walked down the alley, they came across a young guy apparently passed out. Chris looked at Peter, he'll do grinned Chris. 

Chris helped Peter drag the passed-out guy behind into an abandoned building. Chris removes the guys shirt and pants and then opens his pants, as Peter did the same. Peter grabs the guy’s head and forces his cock into his mouth. Peter withdraws and Chris shoved his cock into the guy’s mouth. The guy begins to resist as Chris fucks his mouth. Peter grabs the back of the guy’s head and shoves it down on Chris' cock, suck it you little low life, said Peter. Chris pulls out o the guys mouth and rolls him to his hands and knees. Chris spits on his cock and lines himself up with the guy’s hole. Peter grabbed the guy by the throat and tilts his face up towards his, don't make a fucking sound, said Peter. Peter shoves his cock into the guys mouth and fuck him roughly. 

Chris grabs the guy by the back of his head and begins to shove the guys mouth down on Peters’ cock. Chris rams his entire fat length into the guy and growls. Chris and Peter can hear the guy trying to yell but the sound is muffled by Peters cock in his mouth. Yeah, scream you little fuck toy, said Chris as he continued to ram into the guy's ass. Peter leans the guy’s head back and spits in his face, suck my cock you piece of shit, said Peter. The guy lets a slight moan escape his mouth. I knew he fucking wanted it, said Chris. Chris pulls out of the guy and switches with Peter. Peter slams into the guys ass and Chris begins to choke the guy with his cock. Choke on it bitch boy, growled Chris. Peter looks over and sees a beer bottle and picks it up and begins to slide it into the guy with his dick. 

The guy begins to pull away as Peter stretches his hole to accommodate his cock and the beer bottle neck. Chris is fucking the guys throat so hard that the guy begins to gag as Chris moans and grunts. Peter inserts his thumb into the guys as he continues to fuck the guy with his cock and the beer bottle. I think he's ready, said Peter. Chris pulls out of the guys mouth as Peter pulls out of his ass. Chris lays down, get up here and sit on my cock, said Chris. The guy climbs on Chris' lap and sits down on Chris cock. Peter walks up behind the guy and slides his cock into the guys ass next to Chris'. Peter and Chris begin to thrust hard into the guys ass. The guy begins to yell from the double penetration, Peter puts his hand over the guys mouth to muffle the yells. 

TAKE IT, snarls Chris and spits in the guy’s face. For over twenty minutes Chris and Peter fuck the guys ass relentlessly, being as rough as they can. Fuck Peter I'm getting close, said Chris. I can go anytime you're ready, said Peter. Chris and Peter pull out of the guy and stand in front of the guy who was on his knees. Both men begin to come and shove their dicks into his mouth stretching it into a grotesque shape as cum poured out of his mouth chocking the guy in the process. When they were finished cumming Chris shove the guy away. Chris and Peter begin to laugh. Chris grabbed the guy and shoved his softening cock into his mouth and began to piss, the guy began to choke and gag from the taste of Chris' piss as it ran down his throat and ran down his chin. 

Chris finished pissing and shoved the guy to the ground. Peter looked down at the guy and began to piss on his head and laugh. Chris and Peter got dressed, I need a beer after that, said Peter. Me too, said Chris as both men began to laugh as they walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny sat at his desk reading his emails. He had received a response from Angela about the note.

Danny,  
I've tried everything but the note on the bed is just too far away for me to make a reconstruction.  
I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.  
Angela

Danny blew out a deep breath, he was hopeful that Angela would be able to piece together some of the note. Danny was distracted most of the day trying to think what he could do. Danny closed his lap top and picked up his bag and was headed towards the door when Chris walked in. Going somewhere, said Chris smiling. Away from you, said Danny as he continued to the door. Chris grabbed Danny and slammed him against the wall pinning him there. That's no way to speak to a superior officer, said Chris as he roughly kissed Danny. GET THE FUCK OFF ME, yelled Danny. Give it up Anderson, I know you want me, you act like you don't but I see how you look at me, how you tease me, how you play hard to get, said Chris. Danny tried to head butt Chris but he moved before Danny could make the strike.

Chris turned Danny placing his face against the wall and began to grind his hardening cock against Danny's ass. You feel that, that's all me and I can bury all of that deep in that little tight ass of yours, said Chris. FUCK YOU, said Danny. That's what you want me to do isn't it, said Chris. You want me so deep in your ass that you can't stand it, said Chris as he thrust against Danny's ass. Come on Danny, stretch that tight hole around my fat cock, let me show you how a real man fucks, said Chris. Danny sat up suddenly drawing in a deep breath and looking around. Danny realized that he had fallen asleep at his desk and he had been dreaming. Danny cradled his face in his hands and breathed. Everything alright, said Peter as he walked through the door and looked at Danny? 

Yeah, just a little tired, said Danny. Maybe you should go home and get some rest, said Peter. I'm fine, said Danny. Listen I know you're not a Redfield fan, but I need you to work with him tomorrow night, said Peter. On what, said Danny? Night maneuvers with the new recruits, said Peter. Danny stood, yes sir, said Danny. Danny picked up his bag and headed for his car. Peter picked up the phone and called Chris, it's set, said Peter. Excellent, said Chris and hung up the phone. Danny arrived at Adam's house and walked in. What smells so good said Danny as he kissed Adam. I'm roasting a chicken, said Adam. You're becoming quite the little house wife, said Danny smacking Adam on the ass. Adam turned and put his arms around Danny, I like cooking for my man, said Adam as he kissed Danny. 

I was thinking maybe we should invite some friends over for dinner tomorrow night, said Adam. I can't, Peter assigned me night maneuvers with Redfield tomorrow night, said Danny. You just be careful around him, said Adam. Since Danny had night maneuvers he didn't have to report to the base until 6:00pm. Danny arrived already suited up for the night maneuvers and walked to Chris' office. The base was almost abandoned with most to the soldiers either in quarters or eating dinner. Danny stepped in the office and froze, he could hear Chris grunting and cussing at someone. Danny stealthily made his way over to the other office door and peered through. Chris had someone on the floor and Chris was brutally slamming into the guy's ass. 

Danny could see someone else was in the room but could not see the other man’s face. FUCK MY COCK, YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE, yelled Chris at the guy on the floor as he slammed again and again into the guy. Danny could hear the guy on the floor grunting and moaning as Chris rammed him. Chris stood up and pulled the guy from the floor up by his hair, it was Piers. Piers' face was red and the side of his face was swollen. Don't miss a fucking drop, said Chris as he pulled Piers mouth down on his cock hard. Danny could hear Piers gag and choke as Chris shot into his throat, YEAH SWALLOW THAT FUCKING CUM BITCH BOY, hissed Chris as he threw his head back and continued to shoot. Chris shoved Piers to the floor, now worship your hero for giving you the privilege of drinking his seed, said Chris.

Piers leaned down and began to kiss and lick Chris' feet, thank you my hero for the honor of serving you, said Piers. The other man kneeled behind Piers and ruthlessly thrust his cock into Piers causing Piers to cry out. Take that cock you little ass monkey, said the man. The voice struck Danny, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. The other man pounded into Piers ass making Piers face contort and twist in pain. The man let out a growl and he emptied his load inside of Piers. The man shoved Piers to the floor with his foot. That's one good fuck toy you have there Redfield, said the man. The man turned and Danny saw his face and covered his mouth with his hand, it was Peter. Danny walked out to the hallway and stood stunned. 

Peter walked over to his jacket and took out a small vile and handed it to Chris. Is this it, said Chris? That's it and be careful with that, don't give Danny no more that one drop or you could kill him, said Peter. One drop of that will keep him out for at least a solid four hours, said Peter. I'll give it to him tonight while we are on night maneuvers, said Chris, then I'm going to fuck his ass raw. What are you waiting for Piers, get the fuck out of here said Chris as he gave Piers a kick. Piers went into the other office and put on his underwear and headed out the door for the bathroom when he saw Danny standing there. We need to talk now, said Danny as he pulled Piers down the hallway and into the bathroom. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS GOING ON, said Danny? 

Is Redfield and Tork forcing you to do this, asked Danny. NO, said Piers. Captain Redfield is a great man, a true America hero, and I do what I do for him because he is a great and honorable man, said Piers. Piers, he shares you with other men, he is sexually abusing you, said Danny. No, I willing let the Captain do what he wants because I care for him, said Piers. Danny laced his fingers together on top of his head, are you telling me that you're in love with Redfield, asked Danny. Piers lowered his eyes, yes, said Piers. For the love of God Piers, you don't really think that Redfield loves you, do you? The Captain cares for all of his men, and what the Captain and I share is special, said Piers. Piers that was not love making I saw back there, it was abuse, said Danny.

How could anyone that truly cared about you abuse you like that or share you with other men, it's sick, said Danny. He does care for me, said Piers. He just expresses it differently, said Piers. Piers I'm not going to stick my nose in your business, if you are doing this of your own free will then that's your business and I will never say anything to anybody about it, said Danny. Piers looked at Danny, thanks, said Piers in a low voice. Danny looked at his watch, I got to go or I'll be later for night maneuvers said Danny. Wait, said Piers. Danny turned back to Piers, don't go on night maneuvers tonight, said Piers. Why, said Danny. Captain Tork and Chris are planning on drugging you tonight. WHAT, said Danny. I think they just want to have a little fun with you, maybe embarrass you in front of the recruits, said Piers.

Piers lied to Danny because he really didn't want Chris having sex with anyone but him. Thanks, said Danny, I'll be fine. Danny left the bathroom and walked outside and stood by the jeep. Chris and Peter walked out a few minutes later. Lt. Commander, said Peter as Danny saluted both men. I've decided to join you later at the site, said Peter. Understood, said Danny. You ready Anderson, said Chris. More than ready, said Danny as he climbed in the jeep. Chris drove to the site where the recruits were waiting. Danny got out of the jeep, IN FORMATION NOW, barked Danny. Chris stood next to Danny as Danny gave the recruits their instructions. Gear up, we leave in five, said Danny. Danny watched Chris as he walked on the other side of the jeep. 

A couple of minutes later Chris returned with two bottles of water and handed one to Danny, keep yourself hydrated commander, said Chris. Yes sir, said Danny. Sat the bottle down and continued checking his gear. Chris sat his bottle on the ground and walked over to the recruits and began talking to them. Danny picked up Chris bottle and walked towards Chris. Danny handed Chris the water bottle that Chris had originally gave him. You left this, said Danny handing Chris the spiked water bottle. Thanks, said Chris. You're welcome, said Danny smiling as he walked over to the recruits. I'm going to break you into two groups, one will come with me and the other will go with Captain Redfield. Danny broke the recruits into two groups and lead his group into the hills. 

An hour later Danny received a call on his radio. This is Lt. Commander Anderson, said Danny. Sir we have a situation here, the Captain is down, said the recruit. What do you mean down, said Danny? He just fell down and we can't wake him up sir, said the recruit. Send me your coordinates, I'm on my way said Danny. Danny arrived to find Chris just as the recruit had said, he was laying on the ground out cold. Danny had called for a med evac. Danny stood, I want everyone to report back to the base, said Danny. The recruits began to file down the hill side. A jeep pulled up and Peter stepped out. What happened, said Peter. Unknown, said Danny. Recruits called me and said Captain Redfield was down and I came and found him like this, said Danny. Peter kneeled down and patted Chris on the face, you stupid shit, said Peter in a low voice.

Another jeep pulled up and two medical soldiers stepped out along with Jill. What's going on, said Jill as she walked up and the med soldiers examined Chris. Unknown, said Peter. Apparently, Captain Redfield collapsed, said Peter. Is he alright, asked Jill? We need to get him back to the infirmary and run some tests, said one of the Medic's. Danny had to turn and cover the laughter that was threatening to explode from his mouth. Everything alright commander, said Peter walking up to Danny. Yes sir, said Danny. I'll drive the jeep back and meet you at the infirmary, said Danny. Danny laughed all the way back to the base thinking of how he had turned the tables on Chris and Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chris opened his eyes and suddenly sat up looking around, what the Hell is going on, said Chris? That's what I would like to know, said Jill? Chris looked around, why am I in the infirmary, said Chris. You passed out while you were doing night maneuvers and you were brought here, said Jill. Chris blinked, he felt dizzy and disoriented. They completed a tox screen on you and found GHB and Rohypnol in your blood stream, this was found in your pocket, said Jill as she held up the vile. It contains GHB and Rohypnol in a concentrated form, why do you have this Chris, asked Jill? Chris rubbed his face, that little fucker must have switched bottles on me, said Chris. I need to know what's going on right now Captain, said Jill? It was supposed to be a joke, I put a drop in Lt. Commander Anderson's water bottle so he would pass out in front of the recruits, said Chris. 

Do you realize that you could be charged with assault upon an officer under your command, said Jill? Not to mention possession of an illegal substance, intent to incapacitate, and attempted sexual battery, said Jill. I wasn't near Anderson tonight, said Chris. GHB is known as the "date rape" drug and it's outlawed in the US for a reason, said Jill, the drug is used for one reason only. It was just a joke that went sideways, that's all said Chris. If the Lt. Commander decides to press charges Chris, it could be the end of your career, said Jill as she turned and walked out. I not going any fucking where, said Chris. Chris rubbed his face, Danny figured out that Chris had placed the GHB in the water, but how? Maybe Danny had accidently mixed the bottles up and gave him the wrong one, thought Chris.

Chris found his phone and called Peter, I think I know what happened tonight, said Chris. Danny drove to Adams and went in. It was late and Adam was already in bed sleeping. Danny went to the bathroom and washed the camouflage paint from his face and dressed. Danny quietly slipped into bed next to Adam. Adam rolled over and laid across Danny's chest as Danny stroked his hair. Danny realized that being at the base was getting too dangerous now that he knew Chris and Peter were working together. Danny laid in the bed holding Adam, he kissed the top of Adams head making Adam snuggle tighter against him. Danny knew what he had to do and tomorrow morning he would set his plan into action. Danny woke after a few hours of sleep and looked at the clock, 5:35am. 

Danny untangled himself from Adam and got dressed and headed for the base. He had a mission to complete and nothing would stand in his way, not even Chris Redfield would see what was coming.  
Danny sat at his computer and finished his letter, then printed two copies. Danny signed both copies and place each one in a separate envelope, he placed one on Peter's desk. Danny walked out into the hallway and stopped a private that was coming down the hall. Are you under orders right now private, said Danny? No sir, said the private. I want you to take this envelope to Director Valentine and deliver it to her in person, is that understood private, said Danny. Yes sir, said the private. Dismissed, said Danny. The private took off down the hallway running. Danny returned to his desk and began to pack the few personal items he had. Peter walked in the door, good morning Danny, how are you today, said Peter. I'm fucking fantastic, said Danny smiling. 

The comment caught Peter off guard and he looked at Danny, everything alright, said Peter? It is now, said Danny as he walked over to Peter. I know about you and Redfield, said Danny. What do you mean, said Peter smiling? I walked to Redfield's office last night to see if he was ready for night maneuvers and I saw you and Redfield fucking Nivans, said Danny. A smug look crossed Peter's face, so what it was consensual, said Peter. Maybe, but having any form of sexual contact with an officer of lower rank, whether they are under your command or not is still a violation, said Danny. Peter looked down at Danny, you mean like how you and Captain Evans were fucking, said Peter. Captain Evans is no longer an officer, and neither am I, said Danny. 

You'll find my resignation letter on your desk and I have already had one sent over to Director Valentine, said Danny. I also know that you and Redfield were planning on drugging me. Were you both going to rape me or were you just going to watch, asked Danny? Peter chuckled, we were both going to fuck you raw and pump so much cum down your throat you wouldn't have eaten for a week, snarled Peter. Danny laughed in Peter's face, too bad Chris drank from the wrong bottle, huh, said Danny. You didn't come to the site last night to join the night maneuvers, you came there to help Chris rape me you sick fuck, hissed Danny. Peter grabbed Danny, Danny landed a strike to Peter's abdomen and swept his legs out from under him and locked his arm behind his back. 

Do you know the penalty for striking a superior officer, yelled out Peter? I'm not an officer any longer, and the worst they can do to me is put me in civilian jail and I would just bond out, laughed Danny. I better never see you or Redfield again or I will put a fucking bullet in both of you, said Danny. Danny picked up the small box and walked to his car. HOLD LT. COMMANDER, yelled Jill behind Danny. Danny turned around and looked at Jill. I don't answer to that title anymore, said Danny as he opened his car door and placed the small box on the seat. So you're just going to walk away, said Jill. Looks that way, said Danny. Jill stepped into Danny's face, I'm close Danny, and I need you here, said Jill. You don't get it, Redfield can do whatever the fuck he wants and can get away with it, said Danny. 

Do you really think that the boy’s upstairs aren't going to back him, said Danny? I walking away because I want a life with Adam, free from Redfield's shadow and Redfield himself, said Danny. I never planned on staying at BSAA forever, there are other things I want to do, I'm just going to start doing them sooner than later, said Danny. I can't stop you from resigning, said Jill. Danny blew out a huff of air and looked at Jill, if there's anything I can do to help just let me know, said Danny as he got in his car and drove away. Danny drove back to Adam's and walked in carrying the small box. Danny walked over to Adam and kissed him passionately, WOW, said Adam. Adam looked at Danny, what's going on, said Adam as concern covered his face. Danny smiled, you know how you said you were looking for a good Social Worker to help with your counseling agency, said Danny. 

I just so happen to free to do that now. Danny what's happened, asked Adam? I resigned my position as Lt. Commander this morning, said Danny as he sat and locked his hands on the back of his head. Adam sat down and took Danny's hand, it's alright Adam, it was my decision said Danny. Peter went to Chris' office. Danny knows about the GHB and how you were going to drug him. FUCK, yelled Chris. How, said Chris. He was outside the door when we were fucking Piers, he must have overheard our conversation, said Peter. Darkness moved across Chris' face as his expression changed. Chris picked up the phone, you need to come to my office now, said Chris and slammed down the phone. A few minutes later Piers walked into Chris' office, you wanted to see me sir, said Piers. 

The door closed behind Piers and he turned and saw Peter standing by the closed door. Piers turned back to Chris only to be met with a sharp right hook that sent Piers to the floor in pain. You fucking told him didn't you, said Chris looking down at Piers on the floor, Chris face twisted into a snarl. Chris landed one of his combat boots into Piers mid-section making Piers curl into a ball on the floor. Chris grabbed Piers by the hair and twisted his face up to his, YOU FUCKING TOLD ANDERSON ABOUT THE GHB DIDN'T YOU, screamed Chris into Piers face? Piers was unable to talk from where Chris had kicked him in the mid-section. Chris punched Piers in the face several times and dropped him back to the floor. Chris leaned down next to Piers face, do you know what they used to do to a soldier in ancient Rome if they ever betrayed their leader, said Chris. 

They would beat him and then they would tie each of his arms and legs to a separate horse and then beat those horse's until they pulled the traitor apart, said Chris. Chris sat Piers up and made him look at him. Chris gently ran his hand across Piers face, I am going to teach you what happens to people that betray me said Chris, and I promise you, it's a lesson you will never forget, said Chris. Chris took Piers to a house on the outskirts of town and walked him in. Piers saw several men standing around, some in suits, some in work uniforms, some in just jeans and t-shirts. Chris took Piers to the basement and blindfolded his eyes. Chris pulled his knife from his side and began to cut off Piers uniform until he was naked. 

Chris shoved Piers to his knees, Piers felt cuffs going around his wrists and ankles and the sound of chains. Piers felt his wrists and ankles being drawn tighter against the floor to the point he couldn't move. This is Piers Nivans and he is a traitor, said Chris. I placed trust in him and he betrayed me, said Chris. He will be punished for this transgression against me, said Chris. Piers could hear that the men from upstairs were around him, so you like to betray people came a voice next to him as he receives a sharp smack on his ass. Chris leaned down to Piers ear, there are eight-teen men behind you, and each and every one of them are going to fuck you, said Chris. I really hope you survive Piers, but if you don't it won't be a great loss, said Chris and smacked Piers across the face. 

Piers could feel someone behind him, suddenly Piers feels the searing pain as the man rams his cock into his ass without mercy. Piers screams out but suddenly someone is shoving their cock down his throat and fucking his throat relentlessly. For hours man after man fucks and fill Piers with cum until it stops. Piers is laying on the concrete, cum runs from his hole and mouth. His throat so raw and swollen he is unable to speak. Chris leans down to Piers ear, I bet you will never betray me again, laughed Chris.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny laid on Adam's chest, the sun was beginning to rise and Danny had not slept very well. He kept having nightmares that Chris and Peter had cornered him in a room with no doors and they were raping him, laughing, spitting and pissing on him. Danny got up and went downstairs and started some coffee, you're up early, said Adam as he walked into the kitchen. Danny sat at the table, habit, said Danny. Adam kissed the top of Danny's head, habit or was it the nightmares you were having, said Adam as he took down two mugs. Danny chuckled, both I guess. What was you dreaming about, asked Adam? Nothing, just stupid stuff, said Danny? Didn't sound like nothing or anything stupid when you were yelling for Chris to get off of you, said Adam. It was just a dream, said Danny. Adam sat down and took Danny's hand, talk to me, said Adam.

I dreamed that Redfield and Peter had me trapped in this room with no doors, and they were raping me, said Danny. Adam put his arms around Danny, maybe now that you are no longer around Redfield or Tork the dreams will stop, said Adam. Listen to you and all your psychobabble, said Danny. You sure you're okay, said Adam. I'm fine, now could I please have some coffee, said Danny. The two men sat and drank their coffee as Danny read the news on his computer. What are your plans for today, asked Adam? I hadn't really thought about it, said Danny. I was thinking and since we both are unemployed losers now, I want you to move in with me, said Adam. What, said Danny? I mean you're here all the time, might as well, said Adam. Maybe I want you to move in with me, said Danny. I mean my house is bigger and there is a lot more room, said Danny.

Are you serious, asked Adam? I mean you're right, we spend all of our time together and I think it's time we shacked up together, said Danny. But what's wrong with my house, said Adam? Nothing, it just looks like every other house on the street, said Danny. Compared to the grand old Victorian you live in, said Adam. I remodeled that entire house on my own, and I'm rather attached to it, said Danny. Adam leaned over to Danny, we could live in a box if you wanted, I don't care as long as you're next to me, said Adam kissing Danny. We could get started today if you like, said Danny. Today, said Adam? Why not, said Danny? Adam laughed, I guess I could pack a few things up, said Adam. Great, I'll go home and start making room for your stuff, said Danny. Danny got up and headed to the shower, what were you planning on doing with that ugly couch, yelled Danny as he walked into the bathroom?

Chris and Peter looked down at Piers on the bed, he's not looking good Redfield, maybe we should take him to the infirmary, said Peter. He stays here, said Chris. Look I'm all for fucking hard and having a good time, but he could be dying Redfield, he was fucked for over three hours by eight-teen different men, including us makes twenty, said Peter. Help me get him dressed, said Chris. Chris and Peter take Piers to the infirmary, what happened to him, asked the doctor? Not sure, we found him laying in a field naked, we put some clothes on him and brought him here, said Chris. I'll need you two to fill out a report said the doctor. Piers moaned as they rolled him down the hall towards a room. You don't think he'll say anything do you, asked Peter? I think Piers learned his lesson in being loyal, said Chris, and if he hasn't we can always educate him again.

Adam carried a box to the second floor of Danny's house, should I put this in the upstairs bathroom or the one downstairs, asked Adam? Which ever one you want said Danny. What are we going to do with all of my furniture, asked Adam? Well bring a couple of the pieces with you and we can donate the rest, said Danny. Adam walked into the room across the hall from Danny's bedroom, we could put some in here, said Adam. Danny walked in, sure, but not that ugly couch of yours, that definitely get's donated, said Danny. I love that couch, said Adam. It's an eyesore and if you insist on keeping it you can put it in the basement, said Danny. What's wrong with it, said Adam. It looks like Gay Pride threw up all over it, it's awful, said Danny. It's not that bad, said Adam. Danny put his arms around Adam, sweet heart it is that bad.

Chris stopped by the infirmary a few days after dropping off Piers. Chris walked into his room, how are you Piers, said Chris. I'm fine sir, said Piers. When they plan on letting you out of here, said Chris? In a day or so, said Piers. What did they say was wrong with you, asked Chris? Severe rectal tearing and I have an infection in my intestines and throat, said Piers. Chris sat down next to Piers. I hope you leaned your lesson Piers, I demand loyalty from everyone that serves me, said Chris. Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, said Piers, it'll never happen again. For your sake it better not, said Chris. What did you tell them when they asked how this happened, asked Chris? I told them that I got drunk and don't remember, said Piers. Chris smiled. Well I got to get going, you rest up and we'll see what the doctor says about you returning to duty, said Chris. Chris ran his hand over Piers head as Piers leaned into Chris' touch.

Piers sat and thought about what Chris had said, he didn't think that Chris would find out that he had tipped off Danny about the drug. Piers could still hear Chris grunting and ramming his cock hard and deep into him, punishing his hole. The pain was almost unbearable, his raw hole had been assaulted by so many cocks that day. But Piers still wanted to feel Chris fuck him, to take his punishment from Chris as only Chris could do. Chris began to growl and yell as he pumped his hot cum into Piers, Piers could feel the salty cum burn and sting as it ran out of him, his hero's seed. Chris leaned up and bit Piers on the shoulder as he continued to thrust and empty his cum in Piers. You ever going to betray me again, huffed Chris in his ear. Before Piers could answer a very thick cock was shoved down his throat, he knew it was Peter from the thickness.

Chris sat in his office staring off, Danny had left the BSAA and Chris was not happy about it. Chris thought to himself, just because you left here doesn't mean I still won't have you Danny. Peter walked in Chris' office. Hey I found this hot little corporal that wants to play, what do you say we take him to my place and introduce him to our cocks, said Peter. Chris smiled, sure. Chris laid back on the floor as Peter put the young corporal against the wall and filled his ass with his thick cock. The guy continued to yell as Peter rammed his thick cock hard into his ass. Will you shut him up, said Chris sounding irritated. Please Captain Tork stop, your cock is to thick for me, it's too much, said they young corporal. GODDAMN IT, yelled Chris as he got up and walked over to where Peter was stuffing his fat cock into the young guy. Chris grabbed the young guys head and slammed his mouth down on his cock. That should shut you up, said Chris as he hate fucked the guys throat.

I going to miss that couch, said Adam. You'll live, said Danny. Danny went into the living room and sat down. Adam came in and straddled Danny's lap and began to unbutton his shirt. Whatcha doing, said Danny? Well I got to pay the rent some how said Adam. Well, I am known for being a "hard" landlord, said Danny as he cupped Adam's ass and thrust against it. I might be a little short this month, said Adam. I'm sure we can work something out, said Danny as he pulled Adam down into a kiss. Adam's phone rang, let it go to voicemail, said Danny as he continued to kiss Adam. Shit said Adam, it's the realtor I called about selling my house, said Adam. Hello, said Adam as he stood up. Danny laid his head back on the couch and blew out a huff of air, he is so much going to get it later on, said Danny. Danny walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Danny was standing at the sink when he caught motion in his back yard. Danny went into the other room and got his Glock 19 and stepped out onto the back porch. It was quite as Danny scanned the back yard looking for any motion. Nothing. Must have been a deer, thought Danny as he walked back inside. Chris remained perfectly still, he peered through the bushes and see Danny standing at the sink peeling potato's. Chris zoomed in on the back door and took a couple of pictures. Chris took a couple of pictures of the second story of the house as well. Chris made his way back to his jeep and left for the base. Chris needed more detail of what the inside of the house and it's layout was. Chris grew hard thinking about his plan to finally fuck Danny. Chris unzipped his pants and his rock hard cock sprang free, Chris began to jerk off as he drove, Chris picture Danny on his knees as Chris shot his cum all over him. Chris began to shoot his cum across his chest and the steering wheel, FUCKING TAKE IT DANNY, yelled Chris as he shot.

Danny was in the backyard the next day working in his garden. Danny had pulled some weeds and was walking over to toss them behind the bushes. That's when Danny noticed the boot print, it was from a large combat boot. Danny carefully looked around the bushes and saw the prints coming from the front of the house and then back out. Someone was in the yard last night, could it have been Chris, thought Danny. Danny went into the house and called for Adam. You need to see this, said Danny as he led Adam into the back yard and showed him the boot prints. You think it was Redfield, don't you, said Adam? Who else would be creeping around my backyard at night, said Danny? It also could have been a thief who was thinking about breaking in but then saw us and left, said Adam. Or it could have been Redfield plotting something, said Danny. Sweetheart I love you, but there's no proof Redfield was in our yard last night, said Adam. Danny had a very unsettling feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

Danny sat at his table plotting his plan on how to deal with Chris. The long conversation he had with Adam has shed a lot of light on who and more importantly what Chris Redfield was and Danny had figured out how to deal with him, he hoped. Adam walked in and kissed Danny on the head. I should be home around four o'clock tomorrow said Adam. Adam was off to visit his family, Danny had made the excuse that he wanted to get started on a project in the basement, which wasn't a lie, he did have a project to complete. Adam left and Danny got to work. He drove to the hardware store and purchased the supplies he would need. Danny returned home and got started on the project. Danny sawed, drilled and installed his trap for Chris. Danny tested everything to make sure it worked.

Danny showered and came down stairs, now he had to proceed with the next step, call Chris. Captain Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. Chris, it's Danny Anderson. Anderson, you're about the last person I would ever expect to call me, said Chris. Yeah I need to know if you will do something for me, said Danny. Depends on what you need, I can fulfill a whole lot of different needs, said Chris. I'm going out of town tomorrow to meet Adam at his mom's, but my exit interview is scheduled for tomorrow, said Danny. HR said I could do it today but I would need to find someone in a ranking position to complete it, said Danny. And you thought I might be able to help you, said Chris. You know I'll want something in return, said Chris. Come on Redfield, do this and you will never have to see me again, said Danny.

Chris smiled, sure I'll help you. I'll stop over around five-thirty, said Chris. I'll see you then, said Danny. Chris hung up his phone and laid back in his chair smiling, this was going to be easier than Chris thought, Danny was inviting him into the house. Chris had planned on breaking into the basement, but with Adam gone and Danny all alone Chris figured that Danny wanted him to come over not for the interview, but to fuck him. I knew that little bastard wanted me, said Chris. Chris called Peter but he was not on the base, he was in Washington and wouldn't be back until next week. Chris smiled to himself, looks like I have you all to myself, said Chris. Chris looked at the clock, it was four-thirty, guess I should shower for my date, said Chris. Chris showered and even put on cologne.

Danny crushed the Xanax pills into a fine powder and carefully scraped them into a small bowl, he hoped it was enough to put Chris out. Danny went down stairs and made sure everything was ready when Chris arrived, he tested everything and was satisfied. Danny returned upstairs, Chris would be arriving in about thirty minutes. Danny grew nervous, he was risking a lot and if he failed he just might find himself at Chris' mercy and he knew that was the one thing Chris didn’t have. Danny went upstairs and poured some chips in a bowl and sat them in the living room. It was too late to turn back as the doorbell rang, why was Chris so early. Danny opened the door and there stood Chris, why did he look bigger to Danny. I got off earlier than I thought, said Chris.

Come in, said Danny as he stepped to the side and allowed Chris in. Chris followed Danny to the living room. Something to drink, said Danny. Sure, said Chris as he sat down. Danny walked to the kitchen and took down the bottle of Scotch and poured some into two glasses. Danny added the Xanax to Chris' glass and picked it up with his right hand and carried it into Chris. What's this, said Chris as he took the glass form Danny. Nothing like a strong shot of Scotch at the end of the day, said Danny. Cheers, said Chris hitting his glass against Danny's and drank down the laced Scotch. I'll grab the paperwork, said Danny as he walked back into the kitchen. Danny picked up the paperwork and took two beers out of the refrigerator and walked back to Chris.

Beer, said Danny offering the beer to Chris. Thanks, said Chris, as Danny sat down. If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk, said Chris smiling at Danny. I've seen you drink before Redfield, this would even be a start for you, said Danny. You got me there, said Chris laughing. Shall we get started, said Danny handing the paperwork to Chris. Chris read off the questions and wrote down Danny's response. Chris rubbed his eyes and blinked and continued asking Danny the questions and writing his response. Why am I so damn tired all the sudden, said Chris as he leaned back on the couch? Danny began to smile, maybe you're coming down with something, or maybe you drank something that didn't agree with you, said Danny.

Chris looked at Danny, what did you do, said Chris as he stood? Chris fell to the floor and looked up at Danny, now the real fun begins, said Danny. Danny managed to get Chris to the basement. Chris felt something tapping the side of his face, wakey, wakey, said Danny. Chris managed to open his eyes, but something felt off, wrong. Chris realized that his arms were chained above his head and his feet had been chained to the floor, something was in his mouth and he was naked. Are you back with me, said Danny smiling? Chris struggled and pulled at the chains as he made muffled sounds. No sense in struggling, not even you could break those chains, said Danny. Danny walked closer to Chris, running the tip of the riders crop he held across Chris' chest.

I finally figured you out Redfield, said Danny. Do you want to know what I learned, said Danny? Oh sorry, said Danny as he removed the leather strip from Chris' mouth. What the fuck are you doing, take these goddamn chains off me, said Chris? That's not the question I asked you, said Danny. As he gave Chris a light tap with the end of the riders crop. I know it's you that committed all those rapes on those young guys and I even know why you did it, said Danny. You’re a dominant, but what dominants don't always realize is they are also submissives, they are much to afraid to explore this side because they are afraid they might like being dominated themselves, said Danny. Which in the dominant's mind would no longer make them a dominant, but something weak, said Danny.

That's why you targeted those young guys, because you knew you could dominate and subdue them quite easily and they couldn't fight back, said Danny. You used your strength and fear on them so you wouldn't have to face what really scares you and that is being forced to submit to someone, for someone else to have control over you, said Danny. Danny stepped next to Chris ear, to allow yourself to be dominated by someone, said Danny. I think I'm on the right track, said Danny as he tapped Chris hard cock with the tip of the crop. Danny stepped behind Chris and ran the handle of the riders crop between his ass cheeks. Stop that, said Chris. Danny reached around Chris and rubbed the riders crop across Chris’ mouth, is that what you really want me to do, said Danny, because I don't think you want me to stop.

Let me out of these fucking chains, said Chris. Danny stepped in front of Chris, you mouth say's let me out, but you cock says keep going as Danny reached down with one of his black leather gloved hands and twisted Chris' cock hard, causing Chris to yell out. Tell me what you want me to do Chris, said Danny? Fuck you, said Chris. Danny laughed, is that what you want Chris, do you want me to fuck you, said Danny? Danny could see Chris trembling, you'll need to give me a safe word, said Danny. Chris remained silent. I don't want to accidently hurt you, or push you beyond your tolerances, said Danny, now give me a word? Redfield, said Chris looking at the floor. Danny smiled, he knew the second Chris spoke the word he had given all control over to him. Redfield it is, said Danny.

Do you know why you're trembling like that Chris? You hate that fact that I'm in control, but you love the idea of not knowing what's to come, said Danny as he drove the end of the riders crop against Chris' ass. The cracking sound making Chris exhale loudly. You would have no problem if one of the generals or one of your superiors told you to bend over the desk and let them fuck you, said Danny. You don't mind if an equal or a superior takes control. But me, you hate the idea of someone you consider lesser than you having control over you. But you still want me to control you, to do whatever I want, said Danny. You want me to bend you to my will, to make you do things you don't want to, but secretly, you want to do them, don't you, said Danny? Danny slapped his open palm into Chris chest, YES, yelled Chris.

Danny put some slack in the chains holding Chris' arms above his head. Kneel, said Danny. Chris went to his knees, his head bowed. Danny pulled out his cock from the leather thong he was wearing, look at me, said Danny. Chris looked up at Danny as he began to piss in Chris' face. Chris sat with his mouth open allowing the piss to run into his mouth and down his face. When we're done here, I never want to see you again, said Danny. Stand up, said Danny. Chris stood, as Danny walked over and chose a medium sized dildo from the table, time for a little prep work, said Danny.


	21. Chapter 21

Danny made Chris stand and pulled the chains tighter pulling his arms back above his head. Danny lubed the dildo and began to run it between Chris' ass cheeks. I have to admit Redfield you do have an impressive body, said Danny. Danny began to tease Chris' hole with the dildo, pressing in and withdrawing. Look at you shake, like the obvious cock whore you are, said Danny. ARE YOU A COCK WHORE CHRIS, yelled Danny as he pulled Chris head back by his hair? YES, yelled Chris. Were you picturing some big, strong, man fucking your hole when you were fucking those young boys, said Danny? ANSWER ME, yelled Danny as he slapped his hand against Chris' abdomen. YES, screamed Chris. You loved being fucked in your hole, don't you Chris, said Danny as he drove the dildo hard into Chris' ass? YES, screamed Chris.

Danny shoved the dildo deeper into Chris. Danny stood in front of Chris and began to run his leather gloved hands across Chris chest. Danny grabbed Chris by the chin and made Chris look at him, I will make you beg me, said Danny as he spit in Chris' face. Chris licked the spit from his mouth, the taste of Danny was divine and made more precum leak from his cock. I'm going to let you feel what you will never have, said Danny. Danny removed the leather thong and bent over in front of Chris spreading his ass cheek. Can you see my hole Chris, said Danny? Chris looked down at Danny's puckered hole, Danny sucked on one of his fingers and reached back and slowly inserted his finger into himself. I'm very tight, Chris. Chris swallowed hard as he watched Danny slowly fuck himself with his finger. You would love to spread my hole open with your cock, wouldn't you Chris, said Danny?

Danny backed up against Chris and grabbed Chris' cock. Danny slowly rubbed the head of Chris' cock against his hole, using Chris' own precum to lube himself. Danny began to press down on Chris' cock, do you feel that Chris, said Danny? That's your cock trying to press in and spread my hole, said Danny. Chris began to pant, you want in my hole so bad, don't you Chris, said Danny? Yes, huffed out Chris as he began to press against Danny's hole. Danny turned to Chris, I told you, I would let you feel what you can never have, said Danny. I know that was you outside of Adam's house that night, said Danny. Did you like watching Adam fuck me, said Danny? Were you sitting in that tree jerking your cock while Adam fucked me, said Danny? Danny pulled Chris' head down close to his and allowed his lips to graze across Chris', did you cum Chris, asked Danny?

Danny looked down at Chris' cock, look at all that precum, said Danny as he went to his knees. Danny ran the very tip of his tongue up the head of Chris' cock, catching a little of Chris' precum on his tongue, Chris shivered. MMM, said Danny. Danny looked up at Chris, tasty Redfield, said Danny. But it would be a shame to let all that delicious precum go to waste, said Danny. Danny walked over to the table behind Chris. I think this one, said Danny as he picked up another dildo and walked back over to Chris. Danny gripped Chris' cock at the base and slowly pulled up causing a large pool of precum to form on the head of Chris cock. Danny applied the precum on the head of the dildo and held the dildo up to Chris' mouth, now taste yourself, said Danny. Chris turned his head away. Danny grabbed Chris by the back of his head and forced it down on the precum soaked dildo.

SUCK IT CHRIS, FEEL WHAT SO MANNY OTHERS WERE FORCED TO DO AND TASTE, yelled Danny. Chris began to suck on the dildo on his own, tasting his own precum and the sensation of the dildo in his mouth, being made to suck on the damn thing. Chris trembled more as he sucked, no one had ever made Chris this turned on. Danny pulled the dildo hard from Chris' mouth and threw it to the floor. Danny reached up and pinched Chris' nipples, making Chris growl. Danny pinched harder until Chris yelled. That's right, yell for me bitch boy, as Danny slapped Chris across the face. Danny walked behind Chris and pulled the dildo hard from his hole, making Chris cry out. Danny walked back around Chris to his face. Now suck it, said Danny holding the dildo up to Chris' mouth. Chris began to suck on the dildo, that's what you ass taste like, said Danny as he forced the dildo further into Chris' mouth. 

Danny noticed that Chris was beginning to have problems standing and loosened the chains and put Chris on his knees. Danny removed the chains and cuffed Chris hands behind his back. Danny stepped in front of Chris and stroked his hard cock in Chris' face, open your mouth and stick out your tongue, said Danny. Chris obeyed and did what Danny instructed. Danny stroked his cock just above Chris' tongue until a large drop of precum formed. Chris watched as the large drop slowly dripped from Danny's cock onto his tongue. Chris quickly closed his mouth and savored the taste of Danny on his tongue. Chris shivered from the sensation. Danny grabbed Chris by his hair and tilted his face up towards his, you're a fucking cum whore, aren't you, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. Danny smiled, I have a surprise for you, said Danny.

Danny walked over to the refrigerator and removed something from the freezer and walked back over to Chris. I want you to meet my friend Mr. Freeze, said Danny smiling. It's a dildo that is specially designed to be frozen, said Danny. Danny pushed Chris' head to the floor causing his ass to rise up. Danny walked behind Chris and knelt down, he began to run the frozen dildo across Chris hole making Chris shiver from the cold and the anticipation. This might sting a little, said Danny as he began to drive the frozen dildo into Chris' ass. Chris began to grunt and yelp as the frozen dildo began to rapidly cool his insides. Danny began to fuck Chris with the dildo making Chris cry out form the stinging cold. Chris' hole began to burn from the icy dildo Danny was fucking him with, but Chris liked being forced to fuck the cold comrade.

Danny began to twist and turn the frozen dildo in Chris, just when Chris thought he couldn't take it anymore, Danny withdrew the icy member and replaced it with something hot. Chris looked back at Danny, Danny was fucking Chris. Chris laid his head on the floor and moaned as Danny fucked him. The heat from Danny's cock was creating a new kind of burn in Chris' hole as Chris shivered. Come on Redfield, fuck my cock, said Danny as he slammed relentlessly into Chris ass. What do you want me to do Chris, said Danny? Chris could only lay there and feel Danny fuck him. TELL ME OR I WILL STOP, yelled Danny. I want you to fuck me, said Chris in a low voice. LOUDER, OR I WILL STOP, yelled Danny. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, yelled Chris. Danny raised above Chris slightly and began to jack hammer Chris hole. YES DANNY FUCK ME, yelled Chris.

Danny leaned down to Chris' ear, do you want my cum, said Danny? Yes, please feed me your cum Danny, said Chris. You're not worthy of having my cock in your mouth, hissed Danny and he pulled himself from Chris' ass. Danny moved next to Chris' face, Chris' mouth was open waiting for Danny to deliver his sweet treat in Chris' mouth. Danny placed his hand on Chris' head holding it against the floor. Danny began to shot his cum into a puddle on the floor next to Chris head. Now lick if from the floor like the fucking cum whore you are, snapped Danny. Chris leaned forward and began to lick and slurp Danny's cum from the floor until on a wet spot remained. You are a disgusting whore Redfield, said Danny. Sit up, said Danny in a cold tone and Chris complied. Chris sat with his head hung down as Danny knelt behind him and put his hands around Chris' waist.

Danny leaned down to Chris' ear, do you want me to make you cum, said Danny as he rubbed the head of Chris cock? Yes, said Chris. Beg me Chris, beg me to make you cum, said Danny? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DANNY, PLEASE MAKE ME FUCKING CUM, yelled Chris. Danny smiled and moved in front of Chris. Danny looked down at Chris' cock, his entire crotch area was soaked in precum. Danny began to slowly slick Chris' cock with Chris' own precum. Danny slowly began moving his hand up and down Chris' massive cock using a lite grip. Chris began to tremble and shake, oh god Danny yes, huffed out Chris. Danny grabbed Chris by the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Chris could only moan against Danny's mouth when he felt Danny's tongue press against his. Chris felt energy shoot through him as Danny kissed him. 

Danny stood and walked behind Chris and knelt down. Danny slid his hands slowly around Chris' waist and continued stroking his cock, the sensation of Danny's hands on him made Chris tremble, the man knew how to torture him in the most exquisite way. Danny maintained his slow pace and grip, never increasing, never decreasing. Chris was being driven mad by the torturous hand job. Please Danny make me cum, begged Chris in a shaky voice. You'll cum when I let you cum, said Danny. Danny reached down and pulled on Chris balls, come on Redfield, show me how much cum you carry around in the big balls of yours, said Danny? FUCK, huffed out Chris, I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM DANNY, yelled Chris. Chris fell back against Danny, his head landing on Danny's shoulder as he erupted and began to shoot. Danny began to collect Chris' cum in his other hand as he continued to stroke Chris. 

Even Danny was impressed at the amount of cum Chris was depositing in Danny's hand. Chris finished his mind shattering orgasm and laid against Danny's shoulder as his body continued to twitch and shake. Danny brought his hand with Chris' cum up to Chris' face and ran if down Chris face, depositing most of it in Chris' mouth. Taste yourself cum whore, said Danny. Chris laid against Danny, panting and licking his own cum from his lips. Danny turned to Chris' ear, we need to talk, said Danny as he stood. Danny removed the cuffs from Chris wrists and stood before Chris. Danny tilted Chris face up to look at him. No more rapes, no more violence against other, no more hurting people, said Danny. If you feel you need "release" you need to call me, said Danny, do you understand? What about Adam, said Chris? Danny chuckled, Adam will be only too happy to help me "keep you in line", said Danny, Chris hugged Danny around the waist and pressed his face against Danny's stomach and placed a kiss, thank you, said Chris. Danny smiled down at Chris, you're welcome, said Danny.

The End   
I was considering starting a new story about these characters, a continuation if you will. But I’m undecided, please feel free to leave me your opinion and any suggestions you have. I always give credit to anyone that I use a suggestion or idea from. Thank you for reading “A True American Hero”, I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
-Anders


End file.
